School Musical Competition
by Aki-chan1998
Summary: La escuela preparatoria de South Park es elegida como una de las escuelas con los mejores cantantes del país, así que son invitados a competir contra otras por un cheque de 1000,000 dlls a la preparatoria ganadora
1. Chapter 1

**Bien, regreso a clases, a nadie nos gusta ~solo algunos~ nos sentimos cansados, aburridos, y sin energía, eso mismo con los alumnos de la preparatoria de South Park**

-esto de regresar está del asco

-y más por qué seguimos teniendo al mismo maestro marica

-hey chicos, ¿cómo estuvieron sus vacaciones?

-bien…

-chicos!, chicos!, no van a creer lo que vi

-que viste clyde?

-es cartman… bueno, él…- él mencionado entro al salón, todos quedaron boquiabiertos al ver que su gordo amigo había perdido peso, fue algo impresionante

-no jo-das

-hey chicos

-cartman?

-ese soy, Marsh

-que te pasó?

-bueno, al parecer la puta de mi madre me mandó a un campamento para gordos

-no te había mandado uno hace com años?

-sí, pero esta vez fue uno de alta seguridad, fue un asco de verdad

-al menos ya te ves bien, gordo

-lamento que tengas mal la vista kahl, por si no ves bien, ya adelgace, en cambio tú sigues siendo un judío marica

-por dentro sigues siendo un gordo come mierda!

-hey! Ya no soy gordo, maldito judío!

-Bien chicos, ya dejen de pelear y vayan a sus asientos – los chicos se posicionaron en sus respectivos lugares mientras la profesora entraba y se sentaba en su escritorio- ok, todos estamos cansados por el regreso a clases, así que antes de empezar….

-srita. Garrison- irrumpió un profesor- me permite a 6 de sus alumnos, mm'kay?

-sí, claro, a quienes sr. Mackey?

-son… Stan Marsh, Eric Cartman, Token Black, Craig Tucker, Kenny McCormick y Damien Thorn, mm'kay?

-muy bien chicos, ya oyeron, vayan con el maestro

**Los 6 mencionados fueron con el profesor, llegaron a la dirección, y ahí se encontraban el profesor de música y la directora **

-qué pasa?- preguntó el rubio

-sí, no hemos hecho nada, apenas es el primer día

-chicos, los he mandado llamar por una razón

-y se puede saber cuál es?

-verán, el instituto de educación organiza concursos contra otras escuelas, como el de gramática, o el de matemáticas

-sí, y esos concursos apestan, a pesar de que nuestra escuela ganara no nos daban ni madres

-esta vez es diferente chicos, verán, el instituto de educación organizó un concurso de canto este año, y uds 6 calificaron como las mejores voces de la escuela, y os representarán

-y que coño ganamos con eso?

-verán, las 3 escuelas que ganen los primeros lugares, recibirán un cheque

-de cuánto?

-el tercer lugar ganara un cheque por 200,000 dlls, el segundo lugar 300,000 dll y el primero recibirá 500,000 dlls!

-y si por decirlo así, nosotros ganáramos, que recibiríamos

-oh, sí, los alumnos concursantes recibirán 500 dlls cada uno

-woo, sí es así, yo le entro

-bien, entonces, todos entran?

-sí!

-oigan, oigan, oigan?

-algún problema Eric?

-sí… yo quiero 1000 dlls

-por qué tanto?

-mi voz vale mucho, directora victoria

-vamos cartman, no seas un ojete y acepta solo los 500

-pff, no me queda de otra

-muy bien chicos, entonces, ensayen su canción, prepárense y suerte!

-espere, ¿Qué canción debemos cantar?

-la canción es libre, solo que no contenga muchas obscenidades

-me parece bien

-bien chicos, ya pueden regresar a sus clases

**Obedecieron y regresaron al aula, pasó el tiempo y ya era hora del almuerzo, ambos crews se sentaban juntos, todos echaban relajo, pero uno de ellos estaba callado, fue raro que no hablara, su Súper Mejor Amigo se percató de esto y decidió hablarle**

-stan?- preguntó el pelirrojo

-eh?, quién? Cuándo?

-estás bien?, pareces estar en las nubes

-no, nada…

-que te ocurre, Marsh?

-nada…

-anda, dinos, para esos somos tus amigos, no?

-está bien… Wendy y yo terminamos

-awwww…. _"las flores ya no llegan… el poema se acabó…"_- canturreo un castaño en forma burlona

-_"Lo que un día fue amor, en amargura se quedó"-_ apoyó un rubio perteneciente al Stan Crew

-cállense- les dijo el pelirrojo- Stan, ya deberías estar acostumbrado no?

-sí, pero esta vez, fui yo quien decidió terminar

-y eso qué?

-fue por alguien más…

-awww, te lo dije, judío, está perdido por ti

-cállate, pendejo…. Stan, por qué estas así? Si se supone que la terminaste, por qué sufres?

-por qué… no sé cómo decirle a aquella persona que la amo sin que piense que soy raro

-Stan, eres el líder de americano, ¿qué chica se resistiría?

-da igual, mejor cuéntennos para qué lo querían

-sí!, para qué?

-sobre un concurso de canto, entramos para cantar contra otra escuela

-y, ack! Aún no deciden qué cantar? Ngh!

-yo no tengo idea

-creo que yo sí

-creo que nadie está seguro

- nop

-me sorprende que Damien regresara

-sí, pensé que se había ido con su padre, cómo nos dijo que viajaba mucho

-hablando del Rey de Roma- dijo mientras que el oji rojo se sentaba en esa misma mesa, dónde se encontraban los teams

_-"Dorime…"-_ canturreo un rubio, el mismo que molesto anteriormente a su oji azul amigo

-_"ameno, ameno"-_ siguió un castaño

-así no va, pendejo

-a chinga, déjame ser!

-hey Damien, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-sí, viejo, pensábamos que tu papá viajaba mucho

-sí, pero dijo que necesitaba que viniera a South Park un par de semanas

-y si mejor te quedas, amigo?

-puede ser…

-y que hay del concurso de canto, ¿tú también le entraste?

-sí

-tú ya sabes que cantar?

-sí

-eres muy decidido, verdad?

-sí

-y además de pocas palabras

-sí

-ya para Damien!- se alteró un azabache de chullo azul, ganándose la atención de los demás- desesperas!, solo contestando "sí, sí, sí, sí, sí!", desesperas!

-craig, gha!, cálmate!

-dios, como harta

-perdoon si molesto a su santidad el Rey Craig- dijo algo fastidiado el Anticristo- pero no vine con muchas ganas de hablar con la gente

-es normal el primer día de escuela, nadie tiene ganas de hacer nada

-míralo… ¿ese es Eric cartman?... sii…. Se ha vuelto muy lindo… ya lo creo- murmuraban una chicas que se le quedaron viendo, los chicos se dieron cuenta de estos comentarios

-valla, todas las chicas ya están muriendo por ti, verdad gordo?

-será por qué, ahora que soy delgado, soy más sexy que todos uds… pero aun así solo me interesa una chica en especial

-¿quién?

-Wendy

-Wendy?!- preguntaron todos a coro

-sí

-cartman, no te da vergüenza querer pretender a la ex de uno de tus amigos?- preguntó otro castaño

-no, a Stan ya no le gusta Wendy, no tiene nada de malo querer una oportunidad

-no, pero creíamos que se odiaban

-eso fue hace mucho, creo que sí tengo oportunidad

**Unas de las amigas de la azabache se dieron cuenta que hablaban de su amiga, así que como todo tipo de amigas, le fueron con el chisme a la muchacha- lo sé, la palabra "muchacha" suena como de abuelita xD-**

-Wendy, Wendy, adivina lo que oímos!

-qué pasa, bebe?

-Eric Cartman, está enamorado de ti!

-no bromeen chicas, no estoy de humor

-oye Wendy, todas sabemos lo que es que te boten, así que hare una pijamada esta noche en mi casa y todas están invitadas

-solo espero que burrters no vaya a intentar meterse de nuevo en nuestra pijamada

-esperemos qué no- todas las chicas comenzaron a reír

**Primer cap, lo sé, un tanto corto y sin canciones, pero en el próximo si pongo, gracias por leer, coman frutas y verduras!**


	2. Devotamente fiel a ti

**Segundo cap, lo sé, soy veloz jajaja ok no :/, weno**

**Aquí vamos **

**~I Kissed a boy- Cobra Starship (algo cambiada, tiempo pasado e incompleta)**

**~Hopelessly devoted to you **

**Pasó el resto del día y dieron el toque- lo sé, acabó muy rápido, ojala así fueran muchas escuelas jejeje ok no :/- y los chicos-menos el rubio cafeinomano- habían quedado en ir a "Mexican Tacos"**

_-"Taco- taco- tacos, deliciosos tacos, buenos tacos en Mexican Taco, ta ta ta, sí!, Taco- taco- tacos, deliciosos tacos, buenos tacos en Mexican Taco, sí"_

-tiene que cantar esa canción cada que vamos a comer tacos?

-es su canción favorita, déjenlo

-awww, y sale su novio a defenderlo

-el que clyde y yo seamos mejores amigos no quiere decir que seamos novios

-sí lo que digas Token

-por cierto Craig, aun no le has dicho a Tweek lo que en verdad paso?- preguntó un moreno

-de que hablan?

-de una apuesta que me hizo el cerdo de Cartman

-y que tiene que ver Tweek con esa apuesta?

-le dije a Craig que si besaba al loco de Tweek le daba 100 dlls, además de que aquel club estaba muerto de aburrimiento y tenía que alegrarlo con algo

-oigan, no es bueno hacer esas apuestas, Cartman, sabes perfectamente que a Tweek le gusta Craig

-y eso qué?

-que solo hiciste que jugara con él, ahora el pobre de Tweek tiene el pensamiento que Craig también lo ama

-no seas marica, judío

-no soy marica, es solo que no estoy de acuerdo en hacer una estúpida apuesta a costa de los sentimientos de los demás, ahora, ¿Cuándo hicieron esa apuesta?

-la otra noche en el club

-qué pasó?

-já…kyle…- dijo el azabache de chullo azul, después se alejó un poco

"_Hey, mira esto, tuve un plan_

_Ahí estuvo mi intención _

_Los chicos del club estaban aburridos_

_Empezamos un altercado_

_Es solo a lo que estoy acostumbrado _

_Solo quería joder un poco_

_Tuve toda mi maldita compañía_

-eso estuvo mal, Craig- dijo el pelirrojo

_Vamos ¿Qué vas a hacer?-_ dijo tomando la mejilla del pelirrojo

_Bese a un chico, y les gusto_

_Tuve a las bellezas del club excitadas _

_Bese a un chico, solo para empezar a joder_

_No se trata de ser un chico de casa_

_Sé que está mal, pero no me importa_

_Comencé a chingar esa noche_

_Besé a un chico, solo para joder_

_Las perras lo amaron!_

-no crees que Tweek se sentirá mal por eso?

_Nah, ni siquiera sabe mi nombre_

_Eso es de menos_

_Ni siquiera adelante tiene un juego_

_No, es más que un tonto_

-ammmm…. Craig…

_¿y ahora qué?_

_Lo ridiculicé_

-Craig!

-qué?!- respondió dejando de cantar, enseguida, su amigo moreno señaló atrás de él, esté se sorprendió al ver que el rubio que había besado se encontraba justo atrás de él, y al parecer escuchó todo- Tweek….no… yo….

-ERES UN PENDEJO, CRAIG!- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos mientras salía del restaurante

-oh, no… TWEEK!, espera!- dijo mientras corría atrás de el

-se lo dije…

**El rubio alterado llego corriendo al parque, dónde se encontraba su amigo británico **

-tweek...- dijo acercándose a el- ¿Qué te pasa?, por qué lloras?

-Craig… gha!... es un… pendejo… ngh- dijo entre sollozos

-pero... por qué?, qué te dijo?

-esa noche… en el club… me besó

-sí, lo sé… pero pensé que te había gustado

-fue solo por una apuesta…. Craig solo me usó

-eso hizo?...

-Tweek… qué… qué bueno que te encontré…-dijo el azabache de tratando de recuperar aire después de buscar al cafeinomano por todos lados

-será mejor que te vayas Craig

-tú te callas que con quién hablo es con Tweek

-pip tiene razón, Craig, mejor vete!

-p-pero Tweek

-cállate y lárgate!- el azabache solo se quedó callado y se retiró

-Tweek, ¿te sientes bien?

-no…-dijo mientras seguía llorando, a lo que el británico lo abrazó

**El azabache regresó dónde sus amigos, quienes se encontraban cerca del lago**

-mi panza… me duele

-te dije que no comieras tantos tacos, Cartman

-a todos nos duele el estomago

-pfff… débiles, a mí aun me queda espacio

-no entiendo cómo es que tragas tacos como un bendito pero no te duele el estómago o engordas

-soy mágico

-qué payasada

-hey, aquí viene el sr. Lastimó a medio mundo por solo 100 dlls- dijo sarcásticamente un castaño

-cállate- dijo empujando al castaño y sentándose al lado de este

-qué paso?, te perdonó?- el oji azul solo lo volteó a ver con una expresión de pregunta ilógica- veo qué no

-te lo dije, pero no te importó lo que pensara Tweek

-ya cállate, no me lo estés restregando en la cara

-no, eso lo hubiese hecho Tweek, pero cómo no quisiste- esta broma soltó risas entre los chicos, uno en especial soltó leche se su nariz

-mierda, Cartman, te sigue pasando eso?

-sí, no sé por qué, jajajaja

-ya cállense!, se supone que son mis amigos y tiene que apoyarme

-pff, olvida este asunto estúpido y mejor vayamos a echarnos una chevechita

-buena idea

-los acompaño

-sí

-adelántense, yo voy a quedarme aquí un ratito más….

-como quieras, Craig

-no vemos-

**Todos se fueron a tomar una copita, excepto el azabache quién se quedó recostado en el césped, y con los ojos cerrados… pasados unos 3 minutos algo le tapó el sol al oji azul, lo que hizo que se abriera sus ojos**

-eh?... Damien, ¿Qué quieres?- el oji rojo se sentó a su lado

-me contaron que… tú también jugaste con Tweek, verdad?

-pero fue un accidente, no quise…. ¿Cómo "que también"?...- el oji azul tomó al Anticristo por el cuello de la camisa- jugaste con Tweek?!, qué le hiciste?!

-no!

-entonces?!

-suéltame de primera!- el chico obedeció- me refiero a que se lo que es jugar con alguien a quien amas y después ya no poder pedirle perdón, y lo sé… por qué yo hice eso con pip

-qué?

-Craig, aunque no lo quieras admitir, sé que amas a Tweek, por más que lo niegues, dentro de tu corazón sabes que es verdad

-y tú qué sabes sobre sentimientos?

-bastante, créeme…

-estás loco… mejor nos vemos después- dicho esto, el oji azul se levanta y se retira para ir con sus amigos

-te equivocas Craig… te equivocas de verdad…

**La tarde paso, y cada quién estaba en su casa, las chicas por su parte se encontraban en la pijamada de su amiga rubia, pero una de ellas en especial una azabache, estaba triste, pues aun no superaba el rompimiento con su ex novio**

-vamos Wendy, ya no estés triste, amiga

-sí, queremos animarte

-chicas, no me lo tomen a mal, diviértanse uds… tengo que salir un momento… necesito aire

-vamos contigo

-gracias, chicas

**Todas salieron al patio trasero, reían, veían la luna y hacían chistes de los demás chicos, pero eso no animaba a la azabache, aunque una sonrisa fuera visible en sus labios**

-Wendy, ya no te pongas así

-chicas… es difícil, ahora sé lo que Stan sintió cuando la que lo terminaba era yo

-entonces?

-no lo sé….

-…. Te dejaremos sola un momento, creo que necesitar pensar

-sí, además, hace mucho frío, mejor entremos

-si chicas, pero… luego las alcanzo, como dice Heidi, tengo que pensar un poco

-bien…- las chicas entraron de nuevo a la casa

**La azabache caminó un poco…**

_"Tal vez el mío no es el primer corazón en romper_

_Ni mis ojos los primeros en llorar,_

_No soy la primera en saber_

_Que no te podré olvidar_

_Sé que soy una tonta, dispuesta_

_A sentarme… y esperar por ti_

_Pero, baby, ¿no ves?_

_No puedo hacer otra cosa más_

_Soy devotamente fiel a ti…_

_Pero ahora… no me puedo esconder_

_De lado mi amor decidiste poner_

_Pierdo la cabeza _

_Devotamente fiel a ti….._

_Devotamente fiel a ti…._

_Devotamente fiel a ti…._

_Mi cabeza dice "tonta, olvídalo"_

_Mi corazón dice "no lo dejes ir… aguanta hasta el final"_

_Eso es lo que pienso hacer_

_Devotamente fiel a ti…._

_Pero ahora… no me puedo esconder_

_De lado mi amor decidiste poner_

_Pierdo la cabeza _

_Devotamente fiel a ti….._

_Devotamente fiel a ti…._

_Devotamente fiel a ti…."_

_**Vaya, fue algo difícil terminar jejeje :3 **_

_**Coman frutas y verduras, hermosa pipol!**_


	3. Declarate, muere o ambas

**Nadita que hacer? Sigue escribiendo! :D**

**~Darte un beso- Prince Royce**

**Ya era la mañana siguiente, específicamente la hora del almuerzo, ambos teams se habían juntado, ahora el nombre de estos era "equipo alfa buena maravilla onda dinamita escuadrón lobo!"…. ok no, no habían cambiado sus nombres, solo se juntaban para pasar el rato**

**-**y… dinos Craig- el mencionado solo movía la cuchara en su plato, ni un bocado había tomado de su almuerzo

-qué?- preguntó sin ánimo alguno

-qué más pasó con Tweek?

-qué te importa- dijo volviendo su mirada a su plato

-ooohhh, tan mal

-no... es solo que no tengo ánimos de hablar con ni de el

-bueno, a quién le importa, vamos chicos, hablemos de algo mejor, a quién le importa lo que le pase al cafeinomano

-a mí!,- dijo el oji azul golpeando la mesa con ambas manos al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie, creando un incómodo silencio entre ambos teams

-…b-bueno…- trato de llenar el silencio un pelirrojo- ammm… b-butters…

-s-sí?

-m-me acompañas a mi casillero por algunos libros

-s-sí…-aquellos muchachos se retiraron

-ejem….- "tosió" un castaño amante de tacos- y…. Stan…- el chico giró la cabeza poniéndole atención- c-cuando le dirás a kyle lo que sientes por él?

-he?

-ah, sí!, no crees que ya es hora de decláratele, hippie?

-no sé de qué me hablan

-no nos engañas, Marsh- dijo el Anticristo

-es verdad, sí no le dices lo que sientes por él, alguien más te lo va a ganar… por ejemplo… Trent Boyett…. O peor aún… kenny

-síííí, Kyle tiene un hermoso trasero- dijo el rubio remojándose los labios seductoramente con la lengua

-oye, tu no le molestes, ni le toques, vale?

-uy!, sacó las garras el enamorado

-a mí no me gusta Kyle!

-qué sí

-qué no!

-que sí

-qué no!

-qué sí

-qué no!

-qué no

-qué sí!

-que no

-qué sí!

-qué no amas a Kyle

-qué sí amo a Kyle, con todo mi corazón!...-~_LOADING STAN'S BRAIN~_… carajo!, está bien, lo admito, sí me gusta… pero… ¿cómo le digo?, bueno, sin parecer un marica desesperado

-fácil, Marsh, lo que tienes que hacer es esto….-

**Mientras tanto, en el casillero del judío…**

-c-crees que ya se haya calmado el incómodo silencio, K-Kyle?

-eso espero Butters, odio el silencio

-y..

-hmm?

-q-qué me dices de Stan?

-Stan?, solo somos súper mejores amigos

-y-yo creo q-qué le gustas

-Butters, no seas ridículo, somos mejores amigos, además de ser hombres

-p-pero ya vez a Tweek y Craig

-lo de ellos fue solo una estúpida apuesta

-b-bueno, lo tuyo con Stan es diferente

-no veo en qué

-p-pero…

-mira Butters, deja de pensar en tonterías y mejor regresemos, no he almorzado y me muero de hambre

**Al entrar de nuevo, todos estaban en silencio, a ambos chicos se les hizo raro, el mejor amigo del pelirrojo se acercó lentamente y acarició su mejilla**

-Stan?... que carajos pasa?

-Ky, tengo algo que decirte- se aleja un poco y comienza a sonar un ukulele y una guitarra ~sí no me equivoco en los instrumentos usados en esta canción~

"_Amarte como te amo es complicado _

_Pensar cómo te pienso es un pecado _

_Mirar cómo te miro está prohibido- _baila lentamente bachata

_Tocarte como quiero es un delito_

_Ya no sé qué hacer para que estés bien _

_Si apagara el sol para encender tu amanecer_

_Falar en portugués. _

_Aprender a hablar francés _

_O bajar la luna hasta tus pies_

-Ayudan en el coro Kenny, Clyde y Token

_Yo solo quiero darte un beso _

_Y regalarte mis mañanas _

_Cantar para calmar tus miedos _

_Quiero que no te falte nada _

_Yo solo quiero darte un beso _

_Llenarte con mi amor el alma _

_Llevarte a conocer el cielo _

_Quiero que no te falte nada_

_Yeah…_

~Comienza a bailar bachata y los otros acompañan atrás de él~

_Si el mundo fuera mío te lo daría _

_Hasta mi religión la cambiaría _

_Por ti hay tantas cosas que yo haría _

_Pero tú no me das ni las noticias_

_Ohhh.._

_Y ya no sé qué hacer para que estés bien _

_Si apagara el sol para encender tu amanecer _

_Falar en portugués. _

_Aprender a hablar francés _

_O bajar la luna hasta tus pies_

_-Ayudan en el coro Kenny, Clyde y Token- _de nuevo

_Yo solo quiero darte un beso _

_Y regalarte mis mañanas _

_Cantar para calmar tus miedos _

_Quiero que no te falte nada…_

_Yo solo quiero darte un beso _

_Llenarte con mi amor el alma _

_Solo quiero darte un beso _

_Quiero que no te falte nada _

_Solo quiero darte un beso _

_Llevarte a conocer el cielo _

_Solo quiero darte un beso _

_Quiero que no te falte nada _

_Duru duru solo quiero _

_Duru duru solo quiero verte _

_Quiero que no te falte nada…_-el azabache se acercó al pelirrojo y en sus labios dulcemente lo besó

-ky… sé qué debí de haberte dicho esto antes… pero tenía miedo de parecer un marica ante ti… así que, lo diré ahora…. ¿quieres… ser mi novio?- a tal pregunta todos quedaron boquiabiertos, algunos le gritaban al judío que dijera que sí, otros les insultaban, otros solo miraban con ternura

-…ay…Stan… yo… yo…- esté al versé bajo mucha presión, salió corriendo de la cafetería

-k-kyle!...

-déjalo, Stan, fue algo repentino para él, necesita pensar

-…kyle…

**El judío llegó hasta la parte trasera de la escuela, bastante lejos de donde se encontraba su mejor amigo, ese escondite solo fue descubierto por él años atrás, cuando tenía 7 años, su cuarto ya no era el mejor lugar para desahogarse, así que decidió que cada que necesitara estar solo, iría a ese lugar**

_-q-que te pasa, kyle?... por qué no puedes dejar de llorar?~ _se decía así mismo~_ era lo que tú habías querido desde la secundaria, no?, que Stan se enamorara de ti y que te pidiera estar junto a él… por qué no pudiste decirle que sí al instante?..._Stan…, sí quiero estar junto a ti…. Pero tengo que decírtelo al igual que tú me lo dijiste a mi… con el corazón….

**Pasaron las horas en la escuela, no había señal alguna del pelirrojo, causando preocupación en el azabache**

-….

-que tienes, stanny?

-no he visto a Kyle, ni en la escuela ni en su casa estaba, me preocupo mucho…*_BEEEP BEEP*~ su teléfono sonó~_ un mensaje... Telcel…

-bueno… al menos alguien te manda mensaje- dijo el chico de chullo azul, por tal comentario rieron miembros de ambos teams

-jajajaja, que gracioso Craig- dijo sarcásticamente el oji azul del mensaje- pero por qué no mejor te ocupas en tratar de reconciliarte con Tweek?

-cállate!

-Craig?...

-qué?!

-qué ha sucedido entre Tweek y tú

-bueno…

-dinos!

-bueno… hablé con Tweek…

-y que pasó?

-… lo invité al auto cinema ~ siii, en esta historia aún existía el auto cinema! :D~

-buena idea!

-hey chicos, eso está bueno, por qué no vamos todos?

-sii!

-entonces nos vemos en la noche

-yo no, yo pasaré por Tweek

-suerte, Tucker- dijeron sus amigos mientras se retiraban

-no vemos en la noche!

**Hasta aquí termina otro cap, ojala les haya gustado :D, si te gusto deja review, y si no…. También xDD, ok pipol, recomendación diaria, COMAN FRUTAS Y VERDURAS!**


	4. Eligiendo la canción adecuada

**VIENE, VIENE VIENE, QUEBRÁDOSE, QUEBRÁNDOSE…. Ahí, bien, aquí la historia, ojala la disfruten, ese es mi objetivo : D**

**~Sandy- John Travolta (Cambiada un poco…. Bueno, un mucho)**

**~Zodiaco- Moderatto**

Salieron de la escuela, ya era viernes ~ya lo sé, apenas era el primer día de clases, pero digamos que entraron el viernes, no el lunes xD ~ los chicos se fueron a casa del moreno del Team Craig, mientras esperaban a poder irse al auto cinema, se relajaban y bromeaban, lo qué hacía que la tarde fuera rápida… bueno, no del todo, un azabache de pompón seguía preocupado por su amigo

-ya deja de atormentarte por el judío, Stan- dijo el oji rojo

-sí amigo, relájate

-no puedo… es que en verdad me preocupa, no lo he visto desde la tarde, y en serio quiero verlo

-y no está en su casa?

-ya llamé, me dicen que está bien, que está en cada de pip junto con Butters

-y por qué no le llamas a su celular?

-ya lo hice… no contesta

-es normal, los judíos son fríos y de corazón duro por naturaleza

-cállate gordo!

-que ya no soy gordo, hippie de mierda!

Ya cálmense chicos- trató de calmarlos su rubio amigo

-….mierda!, ¿qué hora es?

-8: 20… por?

-quedé de pasar por Tweek a las 8:30

-bien, te veremos luego entonces

-no creo, estaré con Tweek a solas

-suerte en la sépitma base, Craig!- gritó el rubio pervertido

-cállate Kenny!- salió corriendo algo apurado

-….amm… Kenny…

-qué?

-qué es la séptima base?...- pregunto inocentemente el amante de tacos, a lo qué el rubio se acercó y le susurró al oído-…¡POR LA SANTA VIRGEN, MADRE MARÍA, REINA DEL CIELO, ESPOSA DE JOSÉ, MADRE DE JESÚS, CRISTO MÍO BENDITO DEL SANTO NIÑO DE ATOCHA!

-YA CALLATE, CLYDE!, harás qué me sangren los oídos y me salgan hemorroides en las orejas!- gritó el Anticristo tapándose los oídos

-no querrás echarte un rosario de una vez?- dijo el moreno sarcásticamente

-es qué… no puedo creer que sea posible que….

-chicos, ya es la hora, mejor vayámonos

-sí, luego no alcanzamos a ver la película completa- todos se adelantaron, menos él come tacos, pues aún estaba en shok

-rápido Clyde!, no querrás que haga la séptima base contigo!- gritó el rubio

-n.-no!, ya voy!

-rayos, cuando Butters no está, Clyde es el más inocente del grupo

-lo sé….

**La noche cayó y los chicos ya habían llegado juntos al auto cinema ~cómo dije antes, aún existía el auto cinema :D~ excepto por su pelinegro amigo, quién como dijo, llegó con el cafeinomano, al parecer lo había perdonado, ahora solo eran amigos, aunque a decir verdad, el azabache le había agarrado un cariño profundo al rubio, más que solo como a un amigo**

-ejem… Tweek…

-gha!... q-qué pasa Craig?

-de verdad perdón, sé qué abuse de nuestra amistad, además de jugar con tus sentimientos

-l-lo sé… y t-te perdono, ngh, d-de todos modos eso es l-lo qué hacen los amigos d-de verdad, no?

-sí, gracias Tweek

-d-de nada

**En ese momento se abrazaron, después el pelinegro besó la mejilla del rubio, se recorrió a los labios del rubio y a bajar lentamente a su cuello, seguidamente bajó lentamente el asiento, posicionándose sobre él, comenzó a desabotonar la camisa del cafeinomano, al terminar, comenzó a besar su pecho y dejar pequeñas marcas rojas**

-C-craig…ngh… n-no… quítate de encima…

-Tweek… te amo

-Craig… _~"No…. No debes dejarte llevar… recuerda que jugó contigo… detenlo!"~_

-Tweek… por favor, se mío…

_~Aléjalo… es ahora o nunca!~_

-qué dices?... quieres ser mi gatito?- con este comentario, el rubio abrió los ojos como plato, y enseguida le proporcionó al azabache un golpe a en el rostro- p-pero qué te pasa Tweek?

-q-qué me pasa a mí?!, que t-te pasa a ti?!

-de qué hablas?!

-ser tu puto gatito?!... me crees una mascota?!

-no es lo que quise decir, Tweek

-fui un pendejo al creer que eras mi amigo!, vete al infierno Craig Tucker, eres un idiota!- al decir esto, salió corriendo de aquel lugar

-Tweek!, no, espera!...

"_En el auto cinema,_

_Me han dicho… idiota…_

_¿Qué es lo que dirán?_

_El lunes en la escuela…-_Sale del auto y comienza a caminar

_Tweakers…. ¿no lo ves?_

_Soy muy miserable_

_Empezamos_

_Nos apartamos_

_No es nada bueno para mí_

_El amor terminó_

_Quedé solo_

_Me siento y me pregunto "¿por qué-e-e por qué?"_

_Me dejaste_

_Oh Tweek_

_Oh Tweakers_

_Bab, algún día_

_La escuela terminará_

_De algún modo_

_De alguna manera_

_Nuestros mundos se juntaran_

_En el cielo_

_Por siempre_

_Y para siempre podremos ser_

_Oh por favor_

_Di que te quedas_

_Oh Tweek-_ va y se sienta en un columpio qué estaba por ahí

_El amor terminó_

_Quedé solo_

_Me siento y me pregunto "¿por qué-e-e por qué?"_

_Me dejaste_

_Oh Tweek_

_Tweakers…_

_Tweakers!_

_¿Por qué-e-e?_

_Oh, Tweek_

**Bueno, mientras este compadre sufría por el rubio, este estaba en casa de su amigo británico, junto con el pelirrojo y otro rubio inocente **

-gha!, no puedo creer que Craig me haya hecho esto!- decía el rubio

-siempre les he dicho que no es bueno jugar con los sentimientos de otros, pero no me hacen caso

-b-bueno, Kyle, es que ya s-sabes cómo son de ne-necios, y más tratándose de C-Craig

-puedes vengarte de él el lunes

-gha!, n-no puedo esperar tanto

-créeme, valdrá la pena

~_Beeep…. Beeep… beeep~ __sonó un teléfono_

-ah?- el pelirrojo revisa- es Stan!, coño, ¿qué hago?!

-no le contestes

-no mames, si no le contesto a lo mejor viene!

-y q-qué tiene de malo q-que le contestes? Ngh… a Stan- en ese momento ese teléfono dejo de sonar

-es qué… en la mañana me cantó una canción hermosa

-ya veo..

-y quería que fuera su novio, pero no supe que decirle

-d-dedícale esta…- el pequeño le puso un audífono al pelirrojo para mostrarle la canción

-está bonita, Butters... está bien, le diré esa en lunes

-y b-bien, P-Pip?, gha!

-qué pasa?

-qué onda c-con Damien?

-oh, Tweek, hay tanto qué quisiera decirle

-c-como qué?

-le diría algo como…. Se pone de pie sobre su cama

"_Ya no quiero pelear más _

_Estoy muy triste por no poderte amar _

_Desesperado fui a buscar _

_Las revistas que te gusta comprar – saca una revista de su mochila_

_Y descubrí algo fatal _

_Y no lo puedo ni lo quiero evitar _

_Y no eres tú, ni soy yo _

_Son los planetas que nos dicen que no _

_No falta amor, ni pasión- se lleva las manos al cuello _

_Es el zodiaco, nos separa a los dos- avienta la revista y de un brinco baja de la cama_

_Dicen_

_Que yo soy de agua-_** (esta parte la tuve que cambiar, creo que es muy notorio)**

_Y él es de fuego_

_Tal vez en otra vida mi cielo _

_Los astros no te alejen de mí, de mí _

_Quiero, hacer del universo un infierno _

_Para que nunca más nos de miedo _

_Lo que el zodiaco dice de ti, y de mí_

_Sagitario corazón de metal _

_Piscis quiere siempre ir al mar _

_Leo del reven no lo puedes sacar _

_Géminis Virgo son sexuales no más; _

_Aries y Tauro no les gusta el break dance _

_Pero Escorpión siempre quiere rockear _

_Cáncer zafo no lo quiero nombrar _

_Acuario son raros, pero es lo que hay _

_Capricornio egoísta total _

_Libra me encanta me podría casar _

_Ya consulte, tu carta astral _

_Y No tienes nada que me pueda gustar _

_Y no eres tú, ni soy yo _

_Son los planetas que nos dicen que no _

_No falta amor, ni pasión _

_Es el zodiaco que nos separa a los dos_

_Dicen_

_Que yo soy de agua _

_Y él es de fuego_

_Tal vez en otra vida mi cielo _

_Los astros no te alejen de mí, de mí_

_Quiero, hacer del universo un infierno _

_Para que nunca más nos de miedo _

_Lo que el zodiaco dice de ti y de mí _

_Dicen que soy de Marte _

_Y tú eres de Venus _

_Tal vez en otra vida mi cielo _

_Los astros no te alejen de mí, de mí._

_Aaaahh_

_Aaaahh_

_Aaaahh_

_Aaaahh_

_Aaaahh- al término, se deja caer en la cama_

-pareces muy decidido, pip- dijo el pelirrojo mientras leía la revista- y vaya que no son compatibles

-lo sé, pero el caso no soy yo, eres tú y Tweek, quién sabe qué pasará el lunes

-no lo sé…

-n-ni yo, gha!

-mejor ensayen su canción ahora

-será lo mejor…

**Pasadas un par de horas, el sol ya se había metido**

-dios, ya es muy tarde, tengo que irme

-sí, i-igual yo, sí no llego, mis papás van a c-castigarme muy duro

-gha!, me voy con uds

-nos vemos, pip

-ok, cuídense, nos vemos el lunes

-bien

-bye

-adiós

**Lo sé, las pláticas de estos chicos parecen más bien de chicas jajaja, bueno gente sexy, dejen reviews, like, comenten, pasen el fic con sus amigos y suscri…. Ah, no, no es Youtube xDD, bueno, recomendación diaria COMAN FRUTAS Y VERDURAS SEXY PIPOL!**


	5. Todo mi amor eres tú

**VENGA! UN CAPIS MAS :3, SE QUE SUBO CADA DÍA, PERO AYER ME SENTÍA BAJO MUSHA PRESIÓN, GHA!, PERO SHA ME CURE :3, BIEN, GENTE SEXY, DISFRUTENLO! :D**

**~La camisa negra- Juanes**

**~Todo mi amor eres tú- Michael Jackson**

Domingo, último día de las mini-vacaciones de la semana, lo único que queremos es relajarnos, respirar aire fresco o de perdida verla televisión, estar de fodongos o jugar videojuegos… sorpresivamente no es el caso de los chicos, quienes desde primero de secundaria se quedaban de ver en el parque los Domingos, para relajarse entre todos

-que flojera

-Kenny, todo te da flojera

-lo sé, la gente sexy nos cansamos mucho

-si tu como nos

-_Me duele la cara… de ser tan guapo-_ canturreo el rubio

-_Mi sonrisa profiden y carezco de John Wane-_ siguió el castaño que antes era gordo

-me sorprende que cantes eso, culón- rio un azabache

-cállate Craig!, al menos yo soy guapo

-pff, si fueras guapo, ya tendrías novia

-si no tengo novia, es por qué estoy esperando a la indicada

-sí, ya sabemos, esperas a la puta de Wendy

-oye!, con ella no te metas, hijo de puta!

-como sea

-ahí viene Stan

-hey Stan

-hola chicos

-nada de kyle?

-no

-te lo dije, los judíos son unos monstruos sin corazón, mejor olvídate de él, total, siendo hombre cualquiera estará bien para ti

-claro que no!.. Kyle es especial

-já, eso mismo dice Craig, y aun no consigue nada con el loco de Tweek

-deja a Tweek en paz, yo sabré como aclararlo, culón!

-qué no me llames culón, hijo de puta!

-chicos!

-qué?!- gritaron a dúo

-miren quiénes están aquí- los chicos miraron y a lo lejos distinguieron a 3 rubios sentados en una de las banquitas del parque

-Tweek!- dijo el azabache, al ponerse de pie para correr hacia el rubio, su amigo castaño lo detuvo

-espera, mejor no vayas

-por qué no?

-solo harás el ridículo, mejor espera hablar con él a solas, pero esta vez sin metidas de pata

-supongo que tienes razón

-sí…. Pero… Damien..

-qué?

-ahí está pip, a lo mejor con el si puedes hablar

-hablar?

-sí

-hmm.. jajaja- comienza a sonar una guitarra, por lo que los 3 rubios votearon a donde estaban los demás chicos

"_Tengo la camisa negra_

_Hoy mi amor está de luto- _**baja su mirada**

_Hoy tengo en el alma una pena_

_Y es por culpa de tu embrujo-_** dijo señalando al británico**

_Hoy sé que tú ya no me quieres_

_Y eso es lo que más me hiere_

_Que tengo la camisa negra_

_Y una pena que me duele_

_Mal parece que solo me quedé_

_Y fue pura todita tu mentira_

_Que maldita mala suerte la mía_

_Que aquel día te encontré_

_Por beber del veneno _

_Malévolo de tu amor_

_Yo quedé moribundo_

_Y lleno de dolor_

_Respiré de ese humo amargo de tu adiós _

_Y desde que tú te fuiste yo solo_

_Tengo, tengo la camisa negra_

_Por qué negra tengo el alma_

_Yo por ti perdí la calma _

_Y casi pierdo hasta mi cama-_** se acuesta en una banca cerca de los 3 rubios**

_Cama cama cama baby-_** mueve su dedo índice en señal de que se acercara**

_Te digo con disimulo_

_Que tengo la camisa negra _

_Y debajo tengo el difunto-_** camina cerca del británico, el cual lo miraba con algo de confusión**

_Tengo la camisa negra_

_Ya tu amor no me interesa_

_Lo que ayer me supo a gloria_

_Hoy me sabe a pura_

_Miércoles por la tarde_

_Tú que no llegas_

_Ni siquiera muestras señas_

_Y yo con la camisa negra_

_Y tus maletas en la puerta_

_Mal parece que solo me quedé_

_Y fue pura todita tu mentira_

_Que maldita mala suerte la mía_

_Que aquel día que te encontré_

_Por beber del veneno de tu amor_

_Yo quedé moribundo _

_Y lleno de dolor_

_Respiré de ese humo amargo de tu adiós_

_Y desde que tú te fuiste yo solo_

_Tengo, tengo la camisa negra_

_Por qué negra tengo el alma_

_Yo por ti perdí la calma _

_Y casi pierdo hasta mi cama-_** se acuesta en el pasto**

_Cama cama cama baby- __**mueve su dedo índice en señal de que se acercara**_

_Te digo con disimulo- _**caminó hacia el británico**

_Que tengo la camisa negra _

_Y debajo tengo el difunto_

_Tengo, tengo la camisa negra_

_Por qué negra tengo el alma-_** se lleva la mano al pecho**

_Yo por ti perdí la calma _

_Y casi pierdo hasta mi cama_

_Cama cama cama baby-_** le guiña un ojo**

_Te digo con disimulo_

_Que tengo la camisa negra _

_Y debajo tengo el difunto_

-bravo Damien!

-que macho!

-así que pip, ¿qué opinas?

-… sabes Damien?, no sé si sentirme alagado o insultado, de cualquier manera, ni pienses que por eso voy a llorar por ti, ni lo sueñes, me oíste?!- salió corriendo, tras él, lo siguieron sus amigos rubios

-woo, te la metieron!

-te te la metieron!

-ahora si te la metieron!

-cállense!, no era lo que quería decir, quería que pip me perdonara

-pero dijiste que su amor ya no te interesaba

-lo sé!, pero era para que pip me rogara, no pensé que se tomaría tan a pecho eso de que no lo amo y ya no me interesa

-Damien, eres tan estúpido

-de que hablas, McCormick?

-que para que alguien esté contigo, tienes que sacar la faceta romántica!

-de que chingados hablar?

-sígueme, hermano!- rodeo los hombros del oji rojo con su brazo y lo jaló en dirección a un lugar

-a.. a dónde vamos?

-ya lo verás

**Todos los chicos, algo extrañados siguieron al rubio, rato después llegaron al lago, dónde se encontraban los 3 rubios**

-estúpido Damien, pero está loco sí creo que lloraré

-v-vaya pip, s-sí q-que te volviste m-más fuerte

-sí, y ahora ya no me impórtalo que haga con…

-ssshh, e-escuchan e-eso?-** Se comenzó a oír un tipo de música, luego un piano ~no se sí es piano u otro instrumento~**

"_Como la brisa_

_Tu voz me acaricia_

_Y pregunto por ti_

_Cuando amanece_

_Tu amor aparece_

_Y me hace feliz_

_Me conoces bien_

_Y sabes también_

_Que nadie te querrá_

_Como yo_

_Tú me haces sentir_

_Deseos de vivir,_

_Junto a ti por siempre_

_Tu amor es mi suerte- _**cantó el rubio al paso que se acercó al pequeño inocente**

**~Butters**

_Tu voz me llama_

_Tú eres quien gana_

_En mi corazón_

_Porque me has dado_

_Algo sagrado_

_Con tu pasión-_** Toma las manos del mayor**

_Me conoces bien_

_Y sabes también_

_Que no puedo vivir sin tu amor_

**Kenny:** _Y cuando no estas_

**Butters: **_No hay felicidad_

**Ambos:** _Mi vida no es vida_

_Si tú te vas_

_Todo mi amor eres tú_

_Todo mi amor eres tú_

_Cuando no estas_

_No hay quien me dé lo_

_Que das tú_

**Kenny:** _Noche de estrellas_

_Haz que me quiera_

_Como a él yo-_** toma su amo y la besa**

**Butters:** _De madrugada_

_Ven que te espera_

_Todo mi amor_

**Kenny:** _Soy joven, lo se_

_Pero ciento que_

_Te quiero y solo_

_Vivo por ti_

**Butters:** _Me conoces bien_

_Ambos:_ _Y sabes también_

_Que yo no puedo_

_Vivir sin tu amor!_

_Todo mi amor eres tú_

_Ooh_

_Todo mi amor eres tú_

_Cuando no estas_

_No hay quien me de_

_Lo que das tú_

**Kenny:** _Pues todo mi amor eres tú_

**Butters: **_Cambiaremos al mundo mañana_

**Kenny: **_Cantaremos sobre lo que fue_

**Butters:** _Y diremos adiós a la tristeza_

**Kenny: **_Es mi vida y_

**Ambos:** _Quiero estar junto a ti_

_Todo mi amor eres tu_

_(now baby, oh)_

_Todo mi amor eres tu_

_(if I ain't stop!)_

_Cuando no estas_

_No hay quien me de lo que das tu_

_Todo mi amor eres tú_

_Todo mi amor eres tú...-_ **En ese momento el rubio rodeo la cintura del menor y este su cuello y ambos se besaron dulcemente**

-AAAAAWWWW!- dijeron todos en coro

-ves cómo se es romántico, Damien?, vamos buttie, te invito un helado

-s-si Kenny, g-gracias…

**Bueno, creo qUE esto fue un tantis cursi e increíble por parte de Kenny verdad?, apuesto a que nadie se lo esperaba, bueno sexy pipol, dejen reviews :D COMAN FRUTAS Y VERDURAS!**


	6. Un día algo agridulce

**Tengo miedo ~por qué?~ Hay mucha gente Sexy leyendo y dejando Reviews! ****O.O**

**~Me río de ti- Gloria Trevi**

**~I think about you- Austin Moon~ Ross Lynch**

**Ya era lunes, inicio de semana ~por qué Dios?!~ Después del teatrito que hicieron los chicos el día anterior, nadie se imaginaba lo que podría pasar el siguiente día al encontrarse todos en el mismo salón…**

-carajo, fue una semana muy pesada- se quejó un rubio

-tú lo has dicho

-hey, ahí viene Kyle

-dónde?!- preguntó el azabache alegre pero al mismo tiempo algo nervioso

-jajajaja, debiste ver tú cara, jajaja, suenas igual a la típica porrista Stacy cuando mencionan a Brad, el líder de americano

-espera Kenny, yo soy el líder de americano

-pero suceden 2 cosas, no te llamas Brad y no tienes una porrista rubia

-oh, estas seguro?- dijo mientras se acercaba al rubio al mismo tiempo que lo tomaba de la cintura

-Staaan, no conocía esa faceta tuya- dijo en tono medio burlón

-ya la conocerás….

-hola chicos

-K-Kyle!- dijo el oji azul al momento que soltaba al rubio

-aaaaa!, se acabó el amor!

-cálmate Kenny, después de todo tú tienes a Butters

-hey perras, que cuentan?- saludó el Craig team acompañados del Anticristo

-nada, es solo que Kenny y Stan estaban a punto de tener sexo y llegó el judío a interrumpir

-no es verdad, culo ancho!

-que ya no soy gordo, hippie de mierda!

-dejen de pelear, mejor dinos como te fue con Butters ayer, Kenny

-de seguro solo sexo

-para nada, en la primera cita uno debe ser romántico, no solo se debe tener sexo, eso es en la segunda

-qué romántico, Kenny- dijo el judío sarcásticamente

-Stan, ¿no tenías un asunto pendiente con Kyle?

-no cambies la conversación, Kenny

-no, tiene razón, ¿cuándo me darás una respuesta?

-Stan…

-entonces?

-yo… sí qui…

_**RIIIIIIING RIIIIIIIIG!**_

-mierda, bueno no importa, responde rápido Kyle

-chicos, ya dieron el timbre, si no entran al salón serán castigados y tendrán tarea extra

-ya vámonos Kyle- lo jaló su rubio amigo

-no, espera Kenny!

-no hay tiempo! Jejeje

**Todos los chicos y chicas entraron al salón, el profesor daba sus aburridas clases de física, pero el judío y el azabache se estuvieron mandando mensajitos**

_-"ya dime kyle, no me tengas en esta situación"_

_-"Stan, por favor no me presiones, aún sigo pensando que pasaría si mi mamá se entera"_

_-"pero... Kyle, yo te amo"_

_-"yo también te amo…"- _tristemente, el judío no acabo de escribir, ya que el profesor se percató y quito el teléfono al muchacho, a él y a su azabache enamorado

-"ya dime Kyle, no me tengas en esta situación…. Yo te amo"

-uuuuuuyyy!- gritaron los alumnos

-silencio!, uds deberían estar más concentrados en el estudio, y señor Broflovski, hágame el favor de no irse por un camino equivocado

-sí señor…

-bien, continuo, las mesclas heterogéneas…

**Las clases siguieron normalmente, hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo, ambos Teams fueron juntos a la cafetería, como siempre saludaron a chef, después todos se dirigieron a una mesa, pero el azabache se quedó hablando con el moreno**

-chef…

-que pasa, Stan?

-tengo un problema…

-díme, pequeño

-pues… veras.. ¿Cómo hare por no sonar como marica?

-oh, es por lo de Kyle?

-sí, me gusta, pero no sé cómo decirle que ya no aguanto el hecho de que no esté junto a mi

-déjame te canto una canción, ejem... _"oh, nena, sí, sí, tú me amas, me deseas, así que hagamos el amor nena! Oh nena!"_

-chef… chef!

-oh, dime

-creo que esa canción no me está ayudando

-entonces no sé qué más puedo hacer por ti, amiguito

-está bien, gracias chef

-cuando quieras amigo

**El muchacho se dirigió a la mesa donde se encontraban sus amigos, todos discutiendo**

-pff, no me interesa

- y ahora por qué pelean?

-le digo a Craig que no se crea la última soda del mundo, algún día Tweek no se quedara callado

-me da igual, ahora descubro que no vale la pena humillarse por semejante loco, es más, creo que Tweek está llorando ahora mismo

-como estas seguro?

-por qué sí, kahl- apoyó un ex gordo

-y es que es así

-jajaja _"todas mueren por ti"_

_-"todas mueren por mí"_- cantaba

_-"y es que es así"-_ seguía el rubio y el castaño

-soy muy sexy, no necesito a Tweek

-a ver si se lo dices en su cara- siguió discutiendo el pelirrojo

-pff, claro que puedo

-qué bueno que lo dices, ahí viene- en ese momento se acercaron 3 rubios, y entre ellos el cafeinomano

-y bueno, parece que regresas a mis pies, ¿quieres que te perdone?- en ese momento se comenzó a escuchar música y el rubio se alejó 3 pasos rítmicamente

"_Tú piensas que yo_

_Me muero sin ti_

_Que desde que huiste_

_La paso llorando sin fin_

_Y crees que no_

_No podré seguir_

_Que estoy deprimido_

_Desde tu partida._

**Apoyan en coro butters y pip ~en todos los coros~**

_Y yo la paso bailando- _**se sube a una mesa y comienza a mover el esqueleto**

_Cantando_

_Logrando tanto sin ti_

_Y tus estas imaginando_

_Que paso mis noches en vela_

_Muriendo por ti._

_Y yo la paso bailando_

_Amando mi vida_

_Eterna sin ti_

_Y cuando recuerdo_

_Tu nombre y tus besos_

_Me rio de ti._

_Te aviso que yo o o o_

_Estoy mejor así_

_Que cuando_

_Te fuiste perdiste_

_Lo único bueno de ti-__** señala al azabache**_

_Que nadie te dio_

_Lo que yo te di_

_Y ahora tu vida_

_Ha quedado vacía sin mí._

_Y yo la paso bailando-_** brinca sobre la mesa mientras bailaba**

_Cantando_

_Logrando tanto sin ti_

_Y tú estás imaginando_

_Que paso mis noches en vela_

_Muriendo por ti._

_Y yo la paso bailando_

_Amando mi vida eterna_

_Sin ti_

_Y cuando recuerdo_

_Tu nombre y tus besos_

_Me rio de ti._

_Y juras que soy_

_Tan infeliz_

_Que solo tus manos_

_Llenaban mi espacio_**- se abraza**

_Que no encontraría_

_Nadie más para mí.-_** ríe**

_Y yo la paso bailando-_** baja de la mesa y bailando camina**

_Cantando_

_Logrando tanto sin ti_**- señala al oji azul**

_Y tus estas imaginando_

_Que paso mis noches_

_En vela muriendo por ti._

_Y yo la paso bailando_

_Amando mi vida eterna_

_Sin ti_

_Y cuando recuerdo_

_Tu nombre y tus besos_

_Me rio de ti._

_Y yo la paso bailando- _** comienzan a aplaudir**

_Cantando_

_Logrando tanto sin ti_

_Y tus estas imaginando_

_Que paso mis noches_

_En vela muriendo por ti._

_Y yo la paso bailando_

_Amando mi vida eterna_

_Sin ti_

_Y cuando recuerdo_

_Tu nombre y tus besos_

_Me rio de ti-_** se sube a la mesa y ríe, no tardaron los aplausos en oírse **

-woo, Craig, te dijeron tus cosas

-jajajaja, Dios, debí de haber grabado todo eso

-cállate culón!- dijo el azabache al momento en que salía corriendo

-jajaja, bravo Tweek!, te felicito!

-gha!, g-gracias

-bueno, ahora podremos comer en paz

-no quiero comer mucho, no sea que engorde

-aunque adelgaces, siempre serás un gordo para todos

-envidia, Kahl?

-por tu culo ancho?

-al menos yo tengo culo, Kyle

-oooohhh!

-cállate Kenny!

-mierda, siempre es así con ustedes?

-sí, mi negro amigo

-eres un gordo racista cartman!

-pip… amm… pip

-qué? Quieres que te ruege?, pues estás…

-no, no es eso, necesito hablar contigo

-para qué?

-por favor….

-….bien, pero que sea rápido- ambos muchachos se levantaron y se retiraron a un salón

-y estos?

-de seguro se fueron a besuquear

-no creo…

-vamos?

-no chicos, no es bueno espiar las conversaciones privadas, no han escuchado eso que dice Benito Juarez? "El respeto al derecho ajeno es la Paz"

-kyle…

-dime?

-es muy bueno tu discurso, pero…. Nadie te escucho- miraron la mesa y solo se encontraba el azabache y el pelirrojo

-bien… vamos al chisme….

**Al llegar todos estaban con un oído pegado en la puerta escuchando la conversación entre el británico y el Anticristo**

-de verdad pip, perdóname, yo no quería que te enojaras conmigo

-Damien, me heriste enfrente de todos

-por eso te estoy pidiendo perdón, por qué yo te aaa….

-me?

-yo te amm…

-_quítate!.. No me empujes!..._

- qué es eso?- en ese momento el Anticristo abrió la puerta y de ahí cayeron todos sus amigos

-emm... Hola Damien, jejeje, pip

-que carajos hacen aquí?

-nada jejeje, solo… amm..

-revisábamos la resistencia de esta puerta, jejeje- trataron de excusarse algo nerviosos

-mejor váyanse de aquí

-o-ok, jejeje

**Paso el resto del día, el Anticristo y el británico no terminaron de hablar, pero el toque de salida ya se había dado, así que todos salieron, ahora todos los chicos ~a excepción del judío ya que se había retirado a su casa~ se encontraban en el parque de nuevo, les encantaba estar ahí, especialmente saliendo de clases**

-aah…- suspiró el azabache

-ya cállate Stan, no haces más que sufrir por ese judío!

-aun así, no puedo pensar en otra cosa más, lo quiero mucho… no pienso en otra cosa más que en él, lo amo, sin él, mis días son frívolos y sin sentido, es cómo si…. si arrancaran un pedazo de tu alma, que te impida seguir

-Stan….- se oyó una vos tras él

-Kyle?- el mencionado se acerca al azabache

"_El verano pasado nos conocimos._

_Empezamos como amigos_** – le sonríe **

_Yo no te puedo decir cómo sucedió todo._

_Luego llegó el otoño._

_Nunca fuimos los mismos _

_Esas noches, todo parecía como magia._

_Y me pregunto si me extrañas también._

_Hay una cosa que me gustaría que supieras:_

_Pienso en ti!-_** lo señala**

_Cada mañana cuando abro los ojos._

_Pienso en ti!_

_Todas las noches cuando apago las luces._

_Pienso en ti! _

_Cada momento, cada día de mi vida._

_Estás en mi mente todo el tiempo. Es cierto._

_Pienso en ti_

_Ti, ti, ti, ti-_** se acerca a el**

_Pienso en ti _

_Ti, ti, ti, ti_**- lo toma de las manos**

_¿Podrías saber que decir_

_Si te viera hoy?_

_¿Dejarías todo desmoronarse en pedazos?_

_Porque yo sé que debo hacerlo_

_Olvidarte si pudiera_

_Todavía no puedo por muchas razones._

_Pienso en ti! _

_Cada mañana cuando abro los ojos_

_Pienso en ti!_

_Todas las noches cuando apago las luces_

_Pienso en ti!_

_Cada momento, cada día de mi vida_

_Estás en mi mente todo el tiempo. Es cierto_

_Pienso en ti _

_Ti, ti, ti, ti_

_Pienso en ti _

_Ti, ti, ti, ti_

_¿Cuánto tiempo dejare de fingir_

_Lo que tenemos es de nunca acabar._

_Oh , oh, oh._

_Si todo lo que somos es un momento,_

_No te olvides de mí porque yo no lo haré _

_Y no puedo ayudarme a mí mismo._

_Pienso en ti. Ooh , ooh ._

_Pienso en ti. Ooh… _

_Pienso en ti!_

_Cada mañana cuando abro los ojos.-_**posa su frente con la del azabache**

_Pienso en ti!_

_Todas las noches cuando apago las luces._

_Pienso en ti!_

_Cada momento, cada día de mi vida._

_Estás en mi mente todo el tiempo. Es cierto._

_Pienso en ti _

_Ti, ti, ti, ti_

_Pienso en ti _

_Ti, ti, ti, ti"-_** le besa los labios**

-y… entonces?... es un sí?

-en varios idiomas, yes… hi... oui.. SI!- en ese momento, ambos chicos volvieron a unir sus labios, ganándose aplausos por parte de los otros chicos ~**lo sé jejeje, ese diálogo fue sacado de High School Musical xDD~**

**Weno, hasta aquí acaba, tarde com horas en escribirlo o.O xDD bueno, dejen sus hermosos reviews, recomendación diaria COMAN FRUTAS Y VERDURAS SEXY PIPOL! :DD**


	7. Días nublados

**Vaya, todos los días hay gente sexy leyendo y dejando reviews, pero este querido lector, sí que se lució!**

**~Come Clean- Hilary Duff**

**~You are not Alone- Michael Jackson**

**Ya era de mañana siguiente, había amanecido nublado, a punto de llover, antes de entrar, obviamente todos nos arreglamos para irnos guapos a la escuela, pero… ese día 2 de los chicos de la preparatoria estaban deprimidos, pues aún no podían olvidar a quiénes habían ocupado sus corazones **

-Wendy, hija!... ya estas lista?, o llegaras tarde!

-sí, mamá… ya voy…

-date prisa, está a punto de llover

-no importa, me llevare la sombrilla

**De camino a la escuela, comenzó a llover, la azabache pensaba y pensaba en que podría decirle a su ex al verlo, pues realmente lo extrañaba y quería volver con él, pero no sabía que el oji azul ya estaba con el pelirrojo. Lo encontró de camino en la escuela, así que de lejos comenzó a cantar**

"_Volvamos….-_** el azabache volteo **

_De nuevo al principio_

_La tierra, el sol_

_Y las estrellas estaban alineadas_

_Por qué perfecto…_

_No se sentía tan perfecto…?-_** se acerca al chico**

_Tratando de meter un cuadrado_

_En un círculo _

_No es vida_

_Si no desafío….._

_Deja que la lluvia caiga!-_** tira su sombrilla, haciendo que la lluvia comenzara a empaparla**

_Y este sueño interrumpa_

_Déjalo llevarse mi cordura-_** se sostiene la cabeza**

_Porque quiero sentir el trueno_

_Quiero gritar _

_Deja que la lluvia caiga_

_Me purifico_

_Me purifico…_

_Y yo cambio_

_Cambiando de color_

_Tratando de encontrar _

_Un color real debajo de mi piel_** –se abraza**

_Aunque diferente_

_No se siente tan diferente _

_Como si fuera mejor estar afuera _

_Que quedarse adentro_

_Sientes el viento?..._

_Deja que la lluvia caiga!-_** mira al cielo**

_Y este sueño interrumpa_

_Déjalo llevarse mi cordura_

_Porque quiero sentir el trueno_

_Quiero gritar _

_Deja que la lluvia caiga_

_Me purifico_

_Me purifico…_

_~Al principio…~_

_Me purifico_

_~Deja que la lluvia caiga_

_Deja que la lluvia caiga~_

_Deja que caiga…-_** se acerca al muchacho**

_Deja que caiga…-_** posa su rostro sobre el pecho del oji azul**

_Me estoy…_

_Deja que la lluvia caiga!-_** se aleja**

_Y este sueño interrumpa_

_Déjalo llevarse mi cordura_

_Porque quiero sentir el trueno_

_Quiero gritar _

_Deja que la lluvia caiga_

_Me purifico_

_Ooohh me purifico…!_

_Ooohh me purifico..!_

_Deja que caiga…_

_Deja que caiga…_

_Me purifico…_

_Volvamos…_

_De nuevo al principio…-_** toma sus manos**

-Wendy… yo no sé…

-Stan… ahora sé lo que sientes cuando quién más amas se aleje de ti… así que… ¿lo intentamos de nuevo?

-Wendy… fue hermosa tu canción… pero me temo que no soy el chico que tú mereces

-p-por qué lo dices?

-porque…

-Stan!- gritó un pelirrojo a lo lejos, que no se tardó mucho en alcanzar a los 2 azabaches- no me esperaste esta vez

-perdón, ky

-Wendy… estas toda empapada- se quita su abrigo- toma- estira su brazo

-gracias… pero… no lo necesito

-tómalo, no quiero que pesques un resfriado- se lo pone a la chica

-gracias, Kyle…- baja su mirada

-perdón, Wendy- habló el oji azul

-¿a qué te refieres?

-a nada, Ky, mejor vámonos- rodea los hombros del judío y se retiran, dejando a la azabache ahí parada… sola…

**Al llegar al salón los chicos de dispusieron es sus lugares, uno al lado del otro, no tardaron mucho en llegar sus amigas para hacer el típico cotorreo que hacemos todos al llegar al salón con los amigos**

-por qué Wendy estaba triste hace un momento?- preguntó el pelirrojo

-por nada importante… solo un malentendido entre los dos

-seguro?

-si?

-….

-qué onda, brujas?

-Stan, tenemos un problema

-¿cuál?

-la directora dijo que la competencia ya es el próximo sábado

-mierda, y no he decidido que canción cantar

-ni yo

-creo que nadie, excepto Damien

-por cierto, cuál canción es, Damien?

-no es asunto tuyo

-de seguro solo hablara de cosas del infiero y mariconadas como esas

-yo tengo mi canción, no soy retrasado como uds

-cállate gordo pendejo

-que no soy gordo, hijo de…

**En ese momento entraron al aula un rubio bien peinado de camisa naranja y pantalón marrón acompañado de otro muchacho de cabello castaño oscuro, con ojeras, vestimenta oscura, verde y marrón de camuflaje. Ambos entraron y se acercaron a los chicos**

**-**hola, amigos- saludó el rubio

-Gregory?

-que haces aquí?, pensábamos que te habías ido a Harvard

-y que tú, Topo, habías muerto

-ese engendro marica de Dios no me permitió entrar al cielo y me trajo de vuelta a la Tierra a seguir aguantando a toda la gente que piensa con la polla

-ya Christophe, no tienes por qué enojarte por la política que Dios encomienda sobre la Tierra

-tu siempre defendiendo a ese marica, Gregory

El rubio rodó los ojos-qué bueno volver a verlos

-¿dónde están los demás chicos?

-pues… pasaron muchas cosas raras desde que se fueron

-por cierto, Stan

-eh?

-cómo te fue en tu búsqueda del clítoris, lograste conquistar a la chica?

-si… pero digamos que ahora no me interesa

-no, el hippie se hizo gay, jajaja

-ya veo…- el castaño fija sus ojos en el Anticristo- oye, a ti no te conocía, ¿de dónde eres?

-el séptimo círculo del infierno

-es el hijo de satanás

-que interesante

-perdón... pero en este momento no quiero hablar- solo bajó su mirada

-que le pasa?

-tuvo un mal de amores

-con pip?

-conoces a pip?!- preguntó el Anticristo alzando su mirada

-sí, estudiamos juntos en Inglaterra, después, un amigo suyo que era herrero se lo trajo a América, desde entonces no lo volví a ver, solo nos escribíamos, y de ahí me entere de Damien, ósea, tú

-qué?!, conocías a otro hombre y ni me dijiste?!

-Christophe, no te pongas celoso, no tengo ojos para otro más que para ti

-más te vale, Gregory

-no puedo creer que todos en esta preparatoria sean gays, ¿qué no queda ningún hombre?

-yo- hablo el castaño muy orgulloso

-tienes el pene de un recién nacido, no cuentas

-cállate puto judío!

-me rindo, no puedo pasar con uds un solo día sin que hayan peleas!- dijo el oji rojo al momento que se levantaba

-a dónde vas?- preguntó el pelirrojo

-a fuera

-las clases están a punto de comenzar- habló el rubio de camisa naranja

-no me importa, el maestro puede besar mi maldito trasero!- el chico salió del aula

**En ese momento el Anticristo caminaba por los pasillos solo, hacía mucho frío, la lluvia caía lentamente, no había ni una señal del sol solo nubes grises, el oji rojo caminaba pensando en su amado británico**

"_Otro día se fue…_

_Solo otra vez…_

_¿Cómo puede ser?_

_No estás conmigo aquí_

_Nunca dijiste adiós-_** mira a la ventana**

_Díganme el porqué_

_¿Por qué te has ido?_

_Y dejar mi mundo helado_

_Todos los días me pregunto_

"_¿Cómo el amor se marchó?"_

_Algo susurra en mi oído y dice:_

"_Tú no estás solo-_** mira el cielo nublado**

_Estoy contigo aquí_

_Aunque lejos estés_

_A tu lado estoy_

_Tú no estás solo_

_Estoy aquí a tu lado_

_Aunque nos aparten_

_En mi corazón estas"-_** se lleva la mano al pecho**

_No estás solo_

_Solo…. Solo…_

_¿Por qué?_

_Solo…_

_Justo la noche pasada-_** caminó lentamente por los pasillos**

_Te escuche llorar_

_Diciéndome:_

"_ven… y tómame en tus brazos"._

_Oigo tus plegarias_

_Tú piensas que me iré_

_Necesito tu mano tener_

_Para por siempre comenzar…_

_Todos los días me pregunto_

"_¿Cómo el amor se marchó?"_

_Algo susurra en mi oído y dice:_

"_Tú no estás solo_

_Estoy contigo aquí_

_Aunque lejos estés_

_A tu lado estoy_

_Tú no estás solo_

_Estoy aquí a tu lado_

_Aunque nos aparten_

_En mí corazón siempre estarás"- _**se lleva la mano de nuevo al pecho**

_Tú no estás solo…_

_Di algo y yo iré corriendo_

_Y chico sabes que ahí... estaré!_

_Ahí estaré!..._

_Tú no estás solo…_

_Estoy contigo aquí_

_Aunque lejos estés-_** camina a su casillero**

_A tu lado estoy_

_Tú no estás solo- _**abre su casillero y ve una foto del rubio**

_A tu lado estoy_

_Aunque nos aparten_

_En mi corazón siempre estarás-__** toca la foto del británico con sus dedo índice**_

_~Tú no estás solo~ No estás solo_

_~Estoy contigo aquí~ Estoy contigo_

_~Aunque lejos estés~ Muy lejos… tú y yo_

_~A tu lado estoy~_

_~ No estás solo- estarás siempre en mi corazón!-_** se aprieta fuerte el corazón con su mano derecha**

_Estoy contigo aquí_

_Aunque nos aparten_

_En mi corazón siempre estarás~-_** cierra su casillero**

_~No estás solo~ No lo estás, oh_

_No lo estás_

_No estás solo…_

_Dilo otra vez_

_No lo estas…_

_No estás solo_

_No lo estás!_

_No lo estás!_

_Extiende tu mano solo para mí, chico_

_En la mañana_

_Por la tarde_

_No lo estás!_

_No lo estás!_

_Tu y yo, no lo estamos, oh_

_Juntos_

_Juntos_

_Deja de estar solo…-__** posa su cabeza en el casillero**_

_Deja de estas solo…_

-pip…de verdad… necesito que me perdones- se recarga en su casillero y lentamente se deja caer para comenzar a sollozar

-D-Damien…- susurro el británico viéndolo desde un pasillo cercano

**El británico regresó al salón algo pensante, por lo que sus otros amigos se comenzaron a preocupar, ya que no dejaba de ver la ventana**

-p-pip?

-eh?, dime, Butters..

-e-estás b-bien?

-sí… es solo qué…

-q-qué pasa?

-Damien…

-t-te hizo algo? Ngh!

-no… lo que pasa es que… caminé a mi casillero para buscar algo y vi a Damien

-c-con otro?!

-no!... estaba llorando

-llorando?

-sí… solo alcancé a escuchar que dijo mí nombre… pero no escuché muy bien que fue lo que dijo

-oh, q-que triste

-p-pobre D-Damien

-p-per de primngh... de primero Damien fue e-él que t-te hirió, gha!

-lo sé... pero después de escucharlo cantar y luego llorar… creo que he sido muy duro con él…

-p-pues p-piénsalo pip

-sí….

-pip

-Gregoy!

-tanto tiempo sin vernos

-demasiado- cuando el británico estuvo a punto de abrazar al rubio, el castaño se posó frente de él rubio con su pala en mano

-tocas a Gregory, y en vez de ver estrellas, veras el infierno- dijo con una vos seca y nasal

-e-está bien jejeje- respondió algo nervioso y retrocediendo un paso

-bien, bien alumnos, siéntense y guarden silencio, vamos a comenzar con la clase…

**Las clases comenzaron y el rubio seguía preguntándose si debía perdonar al Anticristo, mientras que el oji rojo se había ido de la escuela, no había señales de él, lo que hacía cuestionar más al británico…**

**Que opinan?, cursi? Triste?, gracioso?, sabes que solo tú tienes la opinión :D, weno, dejen sus reviews, los amo sexy pipol, recomendación diaria COMAN FRUTAS Y VERDURAS!**


	8. ¿Te quiere?, ¡Te lo demuestra!

**WEY!, WEY, MIRA!...~ qué?~… este lector es muy sexy!~ a ver *se pone sus gafas* oohh sii, es muy sexy!~ … dejemos que disfrute el capítulo :D!**

**~Tombé Sous Le Charme- Christophe Maé**

**El timbre sonó, y ambos teams ~junto con el castaño y un rubio~ se dirigieron al comedor, como siempre, se peleaban, bromeaban, cotorreaban y cosas así sobre varios temas**

-y que planean hacer hoy?- preguntó el rubio "político"

-yo tengo práctica hoy con los halcones

-y yo con el equipo de americano

-aaawww, quién será la porrista de quién?- preguntó el castaño burlonamente

-no es asunto tuyo, ballena jorobada

-que no soy gordo, judío marica!

-por Dios, no comiencen a pelear!

-bien- dijeron ambos frunciendo el seño

-tú, Kenneth?

-wooow, que modales

-pues gracias, mi moreno amigo

-este amigo si sabe hablar

-gracias… entonces?

-tal vez Butters y yo tengamos algo de pasión

-no creo que eso sea algo apropiado para Butters

-pfff, como digas

-y tú, Craig?

-ensayaré mi canción

-y que harán ustedes?- preguntó el pelirrojo dirigiéndose al castaño y al rubio

-llevaré a Christophe a conocer a mis padres- al oír estas palabras, la pareja del rubio comenzó a toser, puesto que se estaba ahogando con su jugo por tal noticia

-e-es muy pronto, no te parece, Gregory?

-para nada, cariño, quiero que mis padres vean y conozcan al amor de mi vida

-eso es lo más gay que he escuchado, y vaya que Stan y Kahl son la definición de marica

-cierra el puto hocico, pedazo de merede!

-merede tu madre!, británico culero!... por cierto… ¿Qué es merede?

-pfff, comme je les déteste tous

-no digas eso, Christophe, yo te amo

-y yo a ti, pero esta bola de pendejos me sacan de quicio

-ya topo, mejor mira: "Keep calm and quiegue a gregogy"- se burló el ex obeso

-cállate, gordo imbécil! No sabes nada de francés!

-oohhh wi wi, uh la la

-es oh la la, gordo ignorante!

-ooohh, pido pegdon al fgancesitu- seguía burlándose

-sabes qué?, vete al carajo!

-oiga, miren quién viene- voltearon y distinguieron al Anticristo acercándose

-jejeje _"Dori me"-_ comenzó el castaño

-"_interimo adapare dori me"_ siguió el rubio

-ya cállense

-dónde estabas?

-sí, pensábamos que habías vuelto al infierno

-no… solo necesitaba algo de aire

-suenas algo desanimado

-no…

-seguro?

-sí…

-Damien, todos somos amigos, dinos que te acongoja

-nada

-de verdad?

-oh mon dieu!, Gregory!, no le pasa nada al Anticristo!

-Christophe, somos sus amigos, tenemos que ayudarnos mutuamente- en ese momento, el rubio posó su mano sobre la del Anticristo, segundos después, el castaño tomó una de las bandejas dónde comía y con ella golpeo al oji rojo

-oye!, que carajos te pasa?!

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe pour moi?, Vous êtes le salaud qui flirte avec tout homme qui est mis en avant!

-Je ne m'inquiète pas gregory!, je n'ai d'yeux que pour la baise Pip

-arrêtez de parler à mon homme!

-…..QUÉ?!- preguntaron todos en unísono

-traducción por favor

-dijo algo sobre que Damien dejara de ver a Gregory, pero él dijo que solo tiene ojos para Pip

-sabes francés, Kyle?

-sí, mi mamá me asignó un tutor

-quién?

-un maestro francés

-y está solo contigo en tu casa?... solos?!

-cálmate Stan, están mis padre también

-y que edad tiene?!

-como 35 o 28 años

-y cómo se llama?!

-August Bolunvillier

-cada cuándo va?

-lunes, miércoles y viernes

-a qué hora?!

-ya Marsh! Aburres con tu interrogatorio

-tu cállate, y tú!- dirigiéndose al pelirrojo- a qué horas va?

-Stan, cálmate, no es como si fuese a dejarte por él, además sabes que odio los celos

-está bien… pero iré mañana a tu casa

-pensé que tenías tu noche familiar

-EL VIERNES BARRILERO!, coño, lo olvidé… igual, paso como a las 8

-tal vez deberías ir más tarde

-por qué?

-mis clases terminan a las 9

-está bien- el chico frunce el ceño, segundos después se le dibujó una sonrisa pícara- está muy bien…- en ese momento se levanta y toma del brazo al francés- ven Topo!

-a dónde?!

-tú solo acompáñame- ambos chicos salieron de la cafetería con dirección al pasillo, al llegar, el castaño se soltó del agarre del oji azul

-qué coño quieres?!

-las clases en francés de Kyle!, iremos a su casa está noche, y cada palabra que digan en francés tú me ayudaras a traducir su conversación

-y con eso que ganó yo?

-ammm… 50 dll?

-no

-bueno…. Aamm… a ver…. Ah!, Dios dice que no es bueno estar en pláticas que no son de tu incumbencia

-eso dice?

-sí!

-en ese caso, te ayudare, ningún marica me dirá que hacer

-perfecto, entonces nos veremos en frente de la casa de Kyle a las 8:00

-okay

**Ambos muchachos regresaron a la cafetería. Un poco más alejadas estaban 2 chicas, la ex del azabache y su mejor amiga**

-oohh, y no te conté?, dicen que Clyde y Token tienen un romance!

-oh, que interesante- respondía algo distraída

-y eso que Token y Nicole aún son novios

-pobre Nicole…- seguía distraída

-oohh, también le regalarán a Heidi una cirugía plástica en su cumpleaños 16

-que bien por ella…

-y también qué… Wendy?.. me estás escuchando?

-eh?... ah, perdón Bebe

-Wendy, no está bien que sigas así, ya pasaron muchos días, ven a mi pijamada!, eso te animará!

-no lo sé, Bebe, no me sentí cómoda la última vez, lo recuerdas?

-aun así, entre amigas de seguro te divertirás

-está bien… lo intentaré

-bien, será hoy

-pero mañana hay clases

-no, dicen los maestros que tendrán una junta, por lo tanto, hoy iras a mi casa!

-está bien… total, no tengo nada que hacer

-yaaay!

**Las chicas se dirigieron con las demás. Al cabo de unos 5 minutos más, dieron el toque, ahora tenían clase de música, todos jugaban y hacían relajo, como en todas las clases**

-entonces, Christophe?

-qué?

-está noche conocerás a mis padres

-…sí… a qué hora?

-a las 8:00

-a las 8?!

-sí

-… no sé si pueda, Gregory

-¿qué es más importante que conocer a las personas que le dieron la vida a tu verdadero amor?

-…nada… está bien, iré a conocer a tus padres

-yaaay!- dicho esto, el rubio besó la mejilla del castaño- Je t'aime, Christophe

-Je t'aime aussi, Gregory

-de verdad?

-seee, aunque no te lo demuestre, Gregory

-eso crees, gordo?- en eso se comienza a escuchar una guitarra

-sí

Toma la mano del rubio y la besa- Gregory….

"_Descanso al sol_

_Maravillas veo_

_Ando_

_Sobre las aguas_

_Al oído me susurras_

_Que el amor te despierta_

_Que aquí todo es hermoso-_** se pone de pie y toma sus 2 manos**

_Dejo entonces_

_Que mi corazón se abandone_

_Que se extrañe_

_Pues tengo que decirte…-_** se aleja y se sube al escritorio del maestro**

_Que estoy hechizado por tus manos-_** señala al rubio**

_Tus dulces palabras,_

_Gira alrededor de mi alma-__** se lleva la mano al pecho**_

_Como una cantinela vudú_

_Completamente hechizado_

_Por tu pecho en mi mejilla_

_Gira alrededor de mi alma y caigo en el bayou-_** se acuesta por un momento en el escritorio**

_No creo en el azar-_** se levanta**

_De día a noche_

_Abrigado me tienes_

_Como el ébano y marfil_

_Ven, vamos a sentarnos en el viejo piano-_** se acerca al piano y toca una tecla ~nooo me digas?!~**

_Dejo entonces_

_Que tú te decidas_

_O qué tú dudes_

_Pero quiero oírte decir…_

_Que estoy hechizado por tus manos-_** toma sus manos**

_Tus dulces palabras,_

_Gira alrededor de mi alma_

_Como una cantinela vudú_

_Completamente hechizado_

_Por tu pecho en mi mejilla-_** le acaricia la mejilla **

_Gira alrededor de mi alma y caigo en el bayou_

_Deja que las horas pasen-_** comienza a bailar por todo el salón**

_Junto con nuestros miedos_

_Deja que actúe, sí, deja que actué la felicidad_

_Llénate de candor_

_Lléname de dulzor_

_Rodeemos de flores-_** en eso, la banda escolar comenzó a tocar y el castaño a bailar con más ritmo**

_Que estoy hechizado por tus manos-_** se acerca a él**

_Tus dulces palabras,-_** le acaricia los labios**

_Gira alrededor de mi alma_

_Como una cantinela vudú_

_Completamente hechizado_

_Por tu pecho en mi mejilla_

_Gira alrededor de mi alma y caigo en el bayou_

_Sí, aunque no soy de aquí, sí, ni soy de allá-_** comienza a bailar de nuevo**

_Quiero olvidarme, sí, olvidarme en tus brazos_

_Aunque no soy de aquí, me conozco de memoria_

_Las orillas del Misisipi_

_Aunque no soy de allá, quiero olvidarme, olvidarme en tus brazos_

_Sí, quiero vivir, allí, tranquilo, abandonarme en la fina hierba_

_Sí, quiero vivir allí tranquilo, dejarme llevar como Huckleberry Finn_

_Sí, quiero vivir allí tranquilo, vivir bien junto a ti en la fina hierba, ¡sí!_

_Quiero vivir allí tranquilo, ¡seré tu Huckleberry Finn!-_** lo levanta y lo besa**

**-**Chritophe…

-sé que no soy muy expresivo ante mis emociones, pero el estar junto a ti, me vuelve cariñoso y cálido

-aaaaawww, que romántico!

-ya quiero que te conozcan mis padres, te aprobarán enseguida!

-ya lo creo

-topo, ¿podemos hablar en privado?- en ese momento, el azabache tomó al francés y salió del salón- como que "ya lo creo?!"

-de que hablas?

-como que irás esta noche a conocer a los padres de Gregory?!, no se supone que está noche me ayudarías con lo de Kyle?!

-lo sé!, pero también tengo novio y compromisos con él!

-mierda, entonces?!

-ya lo veré, pero no te preocupes, te ayudaré con eso

-ah!, gracias!- ambos regresaron a su clase

**Weno, hasta aquí, me costó terminarlo jejeje, mucha inspiración y poco tiempo en la computadora, bueno, gente hermosa recomendación diaria COMAN FRUTAS Y VERDURAS!**


	9. Serenata

**¿Quién es está sexy persona?...~*le da un zape* idiota!, es nuestro lector!~… a sí?, casi ni le reconozco…~ obvio no, se va haciendo sexy cada día!~… bueno, dejemos que disfrute de esta historia, ese es nuestro trabajo!**

**~Estos Celos- Vicente Fernández~ lo sé!, es raro! xDD**

**Dieron el toque de salida, los chicos se fueron a casa del moreno millonario ~excepto el cafeinomano~ y las chicas a casa de la rubia, todos felices, pues el día siguiente no habrían clases. Ahora los chicos se encontraban en la sala de estar de la mansión del moreno**

-que molesto

-y ahora que te pasa, Stan

-me sigo preocupando por Kyle

-pff, déjalo, no le pasara nada, además, quien sabe cuánto tiempo lleva con esas clases

-pues… para entender todo lo que se dijeron Christophe y Damien, de seguro lleva como… 5 meses o más

-qué?!, no me dijo nada!

-a nadie, Stan

-MIERDA!- se quejó un azabache poniéndose de pie

-que, Craig?!

-miren esta foto que publicó Tweek en su Facebook!- les muestra la foto del teléfono

-no mamen, son Tweek y Trent Boyett- habló un castaño

-noo idiota, son José José y Lucero!- dijo el rubio pervertido

-cállate Kenny!, estúpido pobre

-no, esto sí que no lo puedo tolerar!

-y qué vas a hacer?

-voy a partirle su madre a Boyett- decía mientras se dirigía a la puerta principal

-no, espera, sí tú vas, te matará

-no me importa!, por Tweek lo que sea

-woo, y eso que hace unos días tu dijiste que no te importaba

-pero ahora entiendo que fui un estúpido, no me importa que me mate, si es por Tweek, valdrá la pena

-pero, no creo que tengas que partirle su madre a Trent

-entonces que sugieres que haga?

-llévale serenata

-oye, buena idea!

-y que canción podría dedicarle?!

-pues…._ "BEEEEP, BEEEEP, BEEEEP"-_ revisa su teléfono- oh carajo, tengo que irme

-y tu noche familiar?

-y la serenata?

-a ver, la noche familiar es hasta el viernes, y hoy es martes, y con lo de la serenata, Kenny u otro de los chicos te puedo ayudar, ahora me tengo que ir

-ok… adiós

**El azabache salió corriendo a encontrarse con él francés en el lugar acordado, al llegar, pudo ver que ahí ya se estaba el muchacho, por la expresión en el rostro de este se notaba que tardó mucho en llegar**

**-**pe-perdón topo- decía mientras trataba de recobrar el aliento

-tardaste mucho, quedaste en que nos veríamos a las 7 y son las 7:15, tengo que irme con Gregory a conocer a sus padres a las 8:00

-perdón, me entretuve con los chicos

-cómo sea, ya vámonos

**Ambos chicos se encaminaron a la casa del pelirrojo. Mientras tanto, nos ubicamos de nuevo en la casa del moreno**

-entonces que canción le podré dedicar a Tweek?

-ya sé!

-cuál

-vamos a casa de Tweek- Todos salieron, pero antes llegaron a una tienda de disfraces

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-venimos por nuestros trajes

-y qué?, le cantará la de This is Halloween?

-no idiota, venimos por otro tipo de disfraces

-¿Cuáles?

-pues….

**Al comprarlos, se encaminaron a la tienda de instrumentos, después de comprarlos llegaron a su destino… la casa del rubio cafeinomano**

**-**Clyde, nos puedes decir de nuevo por qué estamos vestidos de mariachis?!

-por qué le cantarás a Tweek la de estos celos, y como no tenemos dinero para los mariachis, nosotros le ayudaremos, además, las clases de música nos deben servir de algo no?

-pues sí, pero esto es humillante!

-já!, humillante?, se nota que no han visto a Craig, ven Craig!

-no!, esto es ridículo!

-vamos, no que por Tweek lo que sea?

-sí!, pero no me dijiste que tenía que parecer payaso

-noo Craig, cómo crees?... los payasos son simpáticos!

-vete al carajo Clyde!

-o sales, o Trent se quedará con Tweek!

-está bien… ahí voy- al salir, se pudo distinguir al azabache con un traje negro con rojo vino con botonadura charra, botas negras y un sombrero de charro del mismo color que el traje

-Craig… te ves tan…

-tan…

-digan algo como ridículo, estúpido u otra cosa, y los mato uno por uno

-tan… genial!

-sí!, eso!

-bueno, y ahora qué?

-a cantar!

**En eso, el castaño comenzó a tocar la guitarra, seguida por el rubio pervertido y otro castaño con unas trompetas, el moreno y el Anticristo con violines**

-orale Tucker!, a cantar!- el azabache solo se tomó de la garganta

"_Te diré- __**el cafeinomano se asomó por la ventana, acompañado de sus otros 2 amigos rubios**_

_Estabas tan bonito…_

_Tan sensual- _**se sonroja**

_Te imaginé ajeno y me hizo mal…_

_Hayyy hay amor, hayyy hay que dolor-_** baja su mirada, se lleva la mano al pecho**

_Que tarde comprendí_

_Contigo tenía todo y lo perdí-_** estira su brazo con una rosa en mano**

_Te diré _

_Con tu melena al viento…-_** se lleva la mano a la cabeza**

_Y tú mirar-___**posa su mano sobre su mejilla, cerca del ojo**

_Al ras de tu escote y tu lunar-_** el cafeinomano se revisa, y efectivamente, tenía un lunar**

_Hayyy hay amor, hayyy hay que dolor-_** repite la acción de llevarse su mano al pecho**

_Hoy muero de pensar_

_Que no voy a ser yo al que vas a amar…- _**lo señala**

_Estos celos me hacen daño, me enloquecen!_

_Jamás aprenderé a vivir sin ti-_** se quitó su sombrero**

_Lo peor es que muy tarde comprendí sí sí_

_Contigo tenía todo y lo perdí_

_Contigo tenía todo y lo perdí-_** baja su mirada**

_Te miré-_** la eleva**

_Me confundió el llanto… que rodó_

_Surgió una esperanza, pero no…._

_Noooo, ya no hay amor_

_Noooo y fue mi error_

_Y muero de pensar_

_Que no voy a ser yo a quien vas a amar…- _**lo señala**

_Estos celos me hacen daño, me enloquecen!_

_Jamás aprenderé a vivir sin ti_

_Lo peor es que muy tarde comprendí sí sí_

_Contigo tenía todo y lo perdí_

_Contigo tenía todo y lo perdí-_** le lanza la rosa**

-AJUA!- grito el rubio pervertido

-viva México!

-noo idiota!

-ah no, viva Tweek!

-gha!, oh Craig, que lind….

-¿quién es, Tweek?

-ha!, papá… n-nadie, es Craig

-oh Dios, de nuevo él?

-s-sí papá, p-pero…

-pero no te preocupes hijo, en un momento te lo quito de encima

-n-no papá…- el hombre regreso con un balde

-¡hey tú!- después de este grito el azabache volteo, segundos después estaba empapado

-gha!, p-papá!, p-por qué hiciste eso?!

-tranquilo Tweek, ya no volverá a molestar, toma- le entrega una taza de café- bebe un poco, hijo- dicho esto, el señor acaricio la cabeza de su hijo y segundos después salió de la pieza de este

-Craig!- al asomarse por su ventana, el azabache ya se había ido

El conjunto de mariachis… perdón… los crews, se encontraban en el auto del moreno, con dirección a la casa de este de nuevo

-vaya amigo, sí que los padres de Tweek te odian

-no me importa, solo quiero que Tweek me perdonen

-¿no crees que es mejor tirar la toalla?

-¿alguién dijo toalla?- en ese momento salió una toalla azul, un poco drogada

-ay no

-cada que vallan a nadar o al lago, debes llevar una toalla para secarte, o podrías pescar un resfrío

-sí, lo sabemos, toallín

-bien…. ¿quieren porro?

-no

-está bien….. Seguros?

-sí, toalla estúpida, lárgate!

-está bien….- sale del auto

-esto es de enfermos

-tú lo has dicho…

Ahora que los chicos se encontraban en casa del moreno, los chicos se cambiaron de ropa, el resto de la noche solo jugaron videojuegos. Mientras tanto, nos ubicaremos en casa del pelirrojo, dónde minutos atrás el azabache y el castaño espiaban

-Stan

-qué?

-hoy es martes

-y qué?

-que Kyle solo tiene clases los Lunes, Miercoles y Viernes

-lo sé

-entonces qué coño hacemos aquí?

-hoy tendrán una cena, Kyle, su "maestrito" y sus padres

-y cómo lo sabes?

-escuché a Kyle hablando por teléfono

-ah, en la escuela?

-no, en su cuarto

-eres un maldito acosador, Stan

-ay sí, y poner micrófonos y cámaras en el cuarto de tu novio no es nada?

-…..cállate

-oh, ya llegó

-espera, ¿Qué hora es?

-7:45

-carajo!

-qué?

-mi cena con los padres de Gregory es a las 8:00

-no te puedes ir!

-perdón Stan, tendrás que arreglártelas solo- se va corriendo

-carajo!...- pega su rostro discretamente a la ventana

-y cómo les va en las clases?

-Muy bien sra. Broflovski, Kyle aprende muy rápido, a este paso irá muy pronto a Harvard preparado al 1000%

-me alegra, chicos

-sí mamá, jamás pensé que esto sería muy fácil

-dile lo que te enseñe

-"Je suis la mer et vous berce, fais une vague d'embrasser votre bouche"

-oh, muy bien Kyle, estoy orgulloso de ti

-gracias papá

-gracias a ud también sr. August

-es todo un placer, me gusta tratar con muchachos listos como Kyle

-ojala también pudiera enseñarle un poco a Ike

-con gusto

-perra… no le basta con tratar de robarme a Kyle, sino que ahora quiere meterse con Ike, maldito pervertido- decía susurrado

**Mientras que el azabache seguía espiando, se llenaba más de celos. El castaño llegó como bala a casa del rubio, quién ya lo estaba esperando**

-Christophe, mi amor, luces agitado… ¿y por qué estás sudando?

-es una estupidez

-Christophe, ¿te sientes bien?

-s-sí, bueno, ahora a conocer a tus padres

-no están, vienen a las 8:30, dicen que los disculpes, pero tienen mucho trabajo

-oh, ya veo ~_"Merede!, y para eso me vine corriendo como loco?!"_

-Christophe…

-dime

-perdón por haberte hecho correr en vano, supongo que debí de haberte llamado antes

-no te preocupes

-sabes… el tiempo en que no estuvimos juntos, te extrañé mucho

-y yo a ti, fue difícil morir y no poder decirte adiós

-ooh Christophe….- el rubio cerró sus ojos y acercó su rostro lentamente, el castaño hizo lo mismo… al estar a punto de besarlo….

"_BEEEEEP, BEEEEEP"_

-merede!- revisa su teléfono, un mensaje que decía "_Topo!, mierda, necesito tu ayuda!"-_ carajo… Gregory…

-dime?

-me disculpas un momento?

-si… ¿a dónde vas?

-aaa…ammm.. a.. al centro!

-al centro?, para qué?, es muy tarde

-ni tanto… lo que pasa es que mi mamá me mandó a comprar… un… un jugo!

-está bien... y por qué no va ella?, ¿no le dijiste lo de nuestra cena?

-sí… pero no le importó, voy rápido

-está bien

-je t'aime

-je t'aime aussi, Christophe-

**El castaño besó a su novio y salió corriendo como loco, ese sería el inicio de una noche agitada y agotadora para el francés **

-me las vas a pagar, Stan!- decía mientras corria

**¿Qué opinan?, gracioso el que Craig haya cantado una de Chente Fernández jajajaja, bueno hasta aquí el siguiente cap, acostumbro a poner 2 canciones por capítulo, pero ahora no se me ocurrió otra. HASTA LA PROXIMA SEXY PIPOL! COMAN FRUTAS Y VERDURAS!**


	10. Te sigo queriendo

**-Ahí está, lee muy sensual, SEXUAL!. Tic tac toe…~le da un zape* CÁLLATE!, esa canción viene hasta después!~… ya lo sé!, solo quiero que nuestro lector se sienta como lo que es, como una belleza!...~ no te lo discuto~…entonces dejemos que siga disfrutando la historia! **

**~Solo Amigos- Man (Casi ángeles)**

* * *

**~Mayonaka Ni Kawashita Yakusoku- Malice Mizer**

**El castaño corrió como loco hasta llegar de nuevo a la casa del pelirrojo, justo dónde estaba el azabache espiando**

-por qué te tardaste?

-estaba en casa de Gregory, ¿no te dije acaso que tenía una cena con sus padres?!

-sí, lo olvidé

-bueno, y que coños quieres?!

-bien, he anotado cada cosa que se dicen

-y que han dicho?

-algo de je suis lamer etvos berce..

-fais une vague d'embrasser votre bouche?

-sí!, eso!

-uuy…

-por qué haces "uuyyy" Topo?

-sabes lo que se significa?

-no!, por eso te pregunto!

-significa….- "_BEEEEEP BEEEEEP"-_ ah, un mensaje- "_Christophe, ¿dónde estás?"_- lo siento, me tengo que ir

-qué?!, no!, antes dime que significa todo lo anterior!

-te lo digo después!- gritaba al paso que se alejaba

-pero acabas de llegar!

-sí!, al igual que me acabo de ir!

**El chico llegó a casa de su novio, por suerte sus padres aun no llegaban**

-ya- ya llegué- decía mientras tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire

-Christophe… te ves muy cansado, ven, vamos a sentarnos

-s-si- se disponen en el sofá- Gre-gregoy…

-dime

-a qué hora llegan tus padres?

-a las 8:30, ya te lo había dicho

-lo siento… amm… Greg…

-dime…- en ese momento, el francés tomó el mentón del rubio, seguidamente besó sus labios, lentamente lo fue recostando sobre él sillón, segundos después, se posó sobre el rubio, comenzó a desabotonar su camisa, besaba lenta y apasionadamente el cuello de este- ah… Christophe…

-Gregory… entrégate a mí

-oh Christophe, tu sabes que soy tuyo….

-entonces….."_BEEEEEP BEEEEEEP"-¡ MERDE, CHATTE, MÈRE PROSTITUÉE QUI LES PORTAIT!_

-c-cálmate Christophe, no maldigas tanto… ¿quién es?

-espera…- revisa- _"topo, ya dime qué coño significa lo de suis lamer… eso!"_- connard…-responde "_Si tu fueras una roca y yo el mar, haría una ola para besar tu boca", felíz?!-_

-¿quién era?

-nadie importante… ahora… ¿en que estábamos?

-en…- besa el cuello del castaño…

-ya lo recordé….-_"BEEEEEP BEEEEEP"-_ salope!, espera Gregory, ya regreso

-y ahora dónde vas?

-perdón Gregoy… pero ya regreso- el castaño salió corriendo de nuevo, con dirección a casa del judío, otra vez, pero esta vez había dejado su teléfono

-Christophe!... olvidaste tú….-muy tarde, el castaño había salido, así que el rubio decidió ver el teléfono de su novio-…..C-Christophe…- comenzó a sollozar, puesto que había visto un mensaje, con el contenido de _"Si tu fueras una roca y yo una ola, haría una ola para besar tu boca"_

_-_bueno, ahora dime, que coño quieres ahora?

-siguen diciéndose cosas

-qué clase de cosas?

-cosas como

-Stan?

-aaaah!, K-Kyle!, y-yo no..

-¿qué haces aquí?

-n-nada, s-solo…. Amm.. veía las flores!

-las de mi jardín?

-cualquiera ve flores en jardines de casas

-sí pero… en el jardín trasero?

-aamm….

-Stan… -suspira- vete a casa

-y que hay con el maestro?!

-es solo una cena!

-cómo sé que no me engañarás con él una vez que me vaya?!

-qué?!, oh por Dios, ven, entra!

-qué?

-crees que te engañaré?!, entra! Ven a cenar con nosotros!

-ah… b-bueno… s-sí!, entraré! A ver que eres capaz de hacer!

-qué?!, oh por Dios, solo… entra de una vez…eh?... topo? ¿qué haces aquí?

-él…é-él….

-Stan me dijo que lo ayudara a espiarte para cerciorarse que no o engañabas

-qué?!

-Kyle, creo que has dicho ya muchos "qué", mejor entremos y cenemos

-no, pero es qué yo…

-ya ves?, ya vas por el siguiente "qué", mejor entremos y mañana te doy una explicación

-está bien…

-adiós topo

-adieu

-¿qué?

-dijo que adiós

-oh, como sea, ya vamos, Kyle, nos vemos topo

**Al término de la despedida, el castaño se dirigió de nuevo a casa de su rubio novio, al llegar, este estaba sobre el sofá, viendo la T.V, sin ninguna expresión de felicidad o algún otro sentimiento, el castaño se le acercó, pero este ni se inmuto por su llegada**

-Gregory…

-oh… regresaste…

-sí… ¿no te alegra verme?

-no lo sé, si te vas a volver a ir con él o la otro u otra

-qué?

-no te hagas, ¿Qué es este mensaje?!- le muestra el teléfono

-aaahh, eso…

-y lo dices así de fresco?!

-no, bueno, lo que pasó fue…

-basta de tonterías Christophe!- le lanza en teléfono- vete…

-qué?!

-vete!,

-p-pero… y tus padres?!

-ellos entenderán…

-no, Greg… es un malentendido

-el malentendido fue el haberme fijado en ti, ahora por favor, sal de mi casa

-está bien… pero debes entender que solo tengo ojos para ti…. Au revoir, cher Gregory…

**La noche pasó fría y sin amor, algo que no había planeado el joven castaño. A la mañana siguiente seguía igual de nublado, las chicas habían quedado de ir al centro comercial (extrañamente ahí se encontraban también los chicos)**

-acaso no te dije que en estos días te alegraríamos, Wendy?

-sí, a decir verdad, me siento mejor

-si

-oigan… ahí están los chicos

-y eso qué?

-que se me ocurre algo

-como qué Bebe?

-escucha….

**La rubia le conto a la azabache el plan que tenía. No muy lejos de ellas se encontraban los chicos hablando**

-y…

-qué?

-cómo te fue con Kyle

-raro, me cachó espiando su cena

-y por eso me dejaste solo con esta bola de idiotas ayer en la serenata?!

-p-perdón Craig, pero me importa más Kyle

-Dios, que idiota eres!

-olvídate de eso… otra cosa que me da curiosidad, Stan…- preguntó su pervertido amigo, a eso el azabache lo volteo a ver- ¿cómo fue lo de Wendy?

-….no sé a qué te refieres

-bueno… ayer vi que Wendy te cantó algo… pero no sé qué le dijiste, rato después llegó Kyle, y después se fueron tú y Ky, dejando a Wendy sola y así como que estaba llorando

-ah sí?

-sí

-no… la verdad no sé qué le pasaría…- de repente se comenzó a oír un piano- hu?

"_Entregue mi corazón_**- posa ambas manos sobre su pecho**

_Escrito en una canción _

_Y me dijiste:_

"_no es el momento"-_ **inclina su cabeza de lado**

_El sueño no se cumplió_

_Pero tampoco acabó-_** niega con la cabeza**

_Dejemos que lo decida el tiempo_

**~ayudó su rubia amiga~**

_No quise decir adiós_

_Quise seguir junto a ti_

_Aunque no es fácil guardar silencio_

_Por eso no me aleje_

_A tu lado me quede_

_Y ahora debo pagar el precio-_** se acerca a su ex**

**Continúo sola la azabache~**

_De verte y no poder-_** pone sus manos en el rostro del chico**

_Sentir tus labios_

_Y poder tocar tu piel-_** toca los labios del muchacho con su dedo índice**

**~Comenzaron a cantar las amigas de la azabache con ella~**

_Si solo somos amigos-_** se aleja y regresa con sus amigas**

_Yo acepto mi destino_

_Pues no puedo vivir sin ti_**- estira su mano con dirección al chico del pompón rojo**

_Voy a seguir a tu lado_

_Siempre iré con cuidado_

_Hasta que sientas algo por mí-_** sonríe dulcemente**

_Seguiré en tu camino contigo_

_Y el tiempo dirá si seremos solo amigos_

**~De nuevo solo la azabache y la rubia cantan~**

_Tus ojos dicen que sí-_** lo mira fijamente a los ojos**

_Pero tus labios que no- _**posa su dedo índice sobre sus labios**

_No me pidas que lo entienda_

_Que estás muy bien como estas _

_Que luego me llamarás-_** lleva su mano al oído como si fuera un teléfono**

_La inspiración me cierra la puerta_

**~Solo canta la pelinegra~**

_Que entre canción y canción _

_Romperás su corazón-_** de nuevo posa sus manos sobre el pecho**

_Parece que el amor no es perfecto_

_Tú no te olvidas de mí-_** lo señala**

_Yo no me olvido de ti- _**niega con la cabeza**

_Cambiemos el final de este cuento_

**~La rubia y la azabache… otra vez~**

_De verte y no poder_

_Sentir tus labios-_** pone su dedo sobre sus labios ~esta vez no se acercó al chico~**

_Y poder_

_Tocar tu piel-_** se acaricia la mejilla**

**~Todas las chicas~**

_Si solo somos amigos_

_Yo acepto mi destino_

_Pues no puedo vivir sin ti-_** estira su mano nuevamente con dirección al chico**

_Voy a seguir a tu lado_

_Siempre iré con cuidado_

_Hasta que sientas algo por mí_

_Seguiré en tu camino contigo_

_Y el tiempo dirá si seremos solo amigos_

**Chicas: **_y solo el tiempo dirá-_** se sientan en el suelo**

**Wendy:**_ de que voy a dormir por cien años-_** se recuesta sobre una banca ~al lado se encontraban sus amigas**

**Chicas: **_y solo el tiempo lo dirá_

**Wendy: **_para sentir tus besos al despertar-_**cierra sus ojos**

**Chicas:** y solo el tiempo lo dirá

**Wendy:**_ cada noche estarás en mis sueños-_**se lleva las manos a la cabeza**

**Chicas: **_y solo el tiempo lo dirá_

**~Todas las chicas~**

_Si solo somos amigos-_** se levanta y comienza a bailar junto son sus amigas**

_Yo acepto mi destino_

_Pues no puedo vivir sin ti- _**todas estiran la mano con dirección al azabache…. Otra vez xD**

_Voy a seguir a tu lado_

_Siempre iré con cuidado_

_Hasta que sientas algo por mí_

_Seguiré en tu camino contigo_

_Y el tiempo dirá si seremos solo amigos_

_Si solo somos amigos_

_Yo acepto mi destino_

_Pues no puedo vivir sin ti_

_Voy a seguir a tu lado_

_Siempre iré con cuidado_

_Hasta que sientas algo por mí-_** se sienta en la fuente junto con sus amigas**

_Seguiré en tu camino contigo_

_Y el tiempo dirá si seremos solo amigos…._**- bajan su mirada**

-woow Stan, la traes muerta

-cállate…- se acerca a la chica- Wendy…

-Stan, no digas nada, sé lo que dirás, y quiero que entiendas que acepto tu homosexualidad, pero aun así no quiero que dejes de ser mi amigo, porque así nos conocimos

-Wendy, eso sonó muy…

-…muy de La Rosa de Guadalupe- interrumpió el mismo rubio pervertido

-CÁLLATE KENNY!

-uuy, ya, perdón

-Wendy, me alegra que aceptaras mi homosexualidad, y que aceptes que solo te veo como a una amiga, y no te preocupes, siempre seremos amigos- le besa la mano

-gracias, Stan….- se aleja con sus amigas

-hasta que te dejó de acosar

-tú lo has dicho

-bueno… yo creo que fue un lindo detalle de parte de Wendy- señaló el judío

-s-sí, concuerdo c-con Kyle

-Buttie, a ti todo se te hace romántico- dijo el rubio mientras rodeaba los hombros de su novio con los brazos

-e-es verdad, Kenny

-lo sé, lo sé

-francesito!, hasta que apareces!- gritó el castaño al ver a su amigo acercarse, no se veía muy contento, ya que al llegar con sus amigos tomó al azabache de pompón rojo por el cuello de la camisa y con un brazo lo puso contra la pared, mientras que con el otro sostenía una navaja

-o-oye Topo, s-suelta…

-eres un hijo de puta, Marsh!

-po-por qué?, q-que hice?!

-no te hagas el imbécil!

-pe-pero no te entiendo, te lo juro!

-topo, baja la navaja y deja a Stan...- trató de calmarlo el pelirrojo

-tú cállate! Y tú, juro por mi vida que te mato, maldito!

-pero topo, te juro que no se de lo que hablas!

-de la puta cena de anoche

-qué?

-al insistirme en que te dijera que quería decir esa estúpida frase y al obligarme a enviarte el significado de la maldita frase en un mensaje

-a ver a ver a ver… ¿a dónde va todo esto?

-que Gregory me dejo!

-¿qué?

-y sí yo no puedo ser feliz con quién amo, tu tampoco!

-TOPO!

-qué?!

-no tienes que matar a Stan por eso, yo te puedo ayudar

-cómo

-bueno… primero… suelta a Stan…- segundos después, el chico se encontraba en el piso tratando de recuperar aire- bien… ahora, escucha…- el castaño se sentó al lado del judío

-y ahora?

-mira, Gregory estudia literatura antigua

-sí, lo sé

-entonces, dedícale una canción que suene antigua, así como de épocas de renacimiento

-cómo cuál?

-ven conmigo- toma al chico del brazo y se levanta- y uds, encárguense de que Gregory valla a la iglesia las 3:00

-A LA IGLESIA?!- preguntaron a dúo el castaño y el Anticristo

-sí

-aah no!. Yo no entro ahí!

-es por Gregory

-bueno, es cosa de él, yo no iré!

-te doy 100 dolls

-bien- frunce el seño

**Los chicos se dividieron, el pelirrojo y el castaño a un local donde rentaban trajes, no les costó mucho encontrar el indicado. Mientras que los demás fueron por el rubio**

-y por qué tengo que vestir de traje?

-por qué a Gregory le gusta la formalidad, no?

-sí, pero…

-no se diga más

-bueno… al menos no es más ridículo que el que uso Craig en su serenata

-y cómo supiste?

Le enseña su teléfono al judío- lo tweeteo

-…..

**La hora llegó y el rubio fue encaminado a la iglesia como habían quedado**

-bueno, amigo, ahora sí me pueden decir para que me trajeron al templo?, hoy no es Domingo

-lo sabemos

-entonces?

-tu solo entra

**Al entrar, todo estaba oscuro, las únicas luces que habían eran la de las velas, todo era como una especie de templo antiguo, como si hubiese sido traído de las épocas del renacimiento, aquellos tiempos en los que parecían que reinaban los vampiros y burócratas. Cuando se acercó un poco más, se comenzaron a escuchar las campanas, seguidas de un coro y por ultimo un clavicordio **

**-**ah?..- en eso, bajó un castaño con un traje negro, no como los modernos que se usan de hoy en día, sino con uno perteneciente a la época del barroco, parecía sin duda un príncipe de época, justo como los que el rubio amaba- Christophe, que pa…- el castaño se acercó al rubio y

"_En medio del crepúsculo, las sombras se alzan_

_Esta escena que he visto antes, en algún lugar…_

_Es una imaginación, caprichosa como la noche,_

_Dulce, el reencuentro fatal- _** esto es susurrado al oído del rubio**

_El suspiro susurrado_

_Helado_

_El viendo deslizándose,_

_Este dolor ambarino me hace estallar en miles de lotes- _**toma la mano de su pareja y la posa sobre su corazón**

_La promesa que intercambiamos a medianoche-_** toma las manos de su amado**

_Al alcance de la oscuridad con tristeza_

_Mientras las campanas de la iglesia resuenan_

_Estoy dentro de esta pálida luz-_** se aleja y solo una silueta oscura es iluminada por una vela**

_Las sombras iluminadas por_

_La pálida luz de luna_

_Me encuentro teñido por los colores de aquella rosa carmesí-_

_La promesa que intercambiamos a medianoche_**- **

_Al alcance de la oscuridad con tristeza_

_Mientras las campanas de la iglesia resuenan_

_Estoy dentro de esta pálida luz_

_Ahora la luz parpadeante que nos llega al rostro_

_Cae lentamente junto al sol_

_Mis deseos en las profundidades del tiempo_

_Alzándose juntó al crepúsculo-_** se acerca de nuevo al rubio y toma su cintura y mano, mientras cantaba, guiaba a su amado al ritmo de un vals**

-y creí que mi tocada era tonta- susurró el azabache "ex mariachi" de chullo azul mientras veía cuando sus amigos bailaban

-cállate!- dijo el pelirrojo proporcionándole un codazo a su amigo

-auch!, bien, me callo – al terminar la pieza, ambos chicos se abrazaron, el francés rodeando la cintura del rubio y este rodeando el cuello del castaño

-Christophe..

-Gregory, perdóname por ese mensaje, te juro que no tengo ojos para otros, y tú sabes mejor que nadie que eres la única persona que ha entrado totalmete en mi corazón

-sí?

-sí, es más, cuenta todos los granos de arena, todas las gotas de lluvia, todas las estrellas del cielo, y sabrás cuánto te quiero…

-oh Christophe, también te amo…

-aunque la canción no haya tenido nada que ver con lo que pasó

-cállate, Donovan o te sacaré los ojos y haré que te los tragues

-b-bueno

-no me importa, aunque no haya tenido nada que ver me alegra que te acordaras que me encanta esa clase de música….

- Je t'aime de tout mon cœur et de l'âme

- Je t'aime, encore plus

-aaaaawww- se expresaron el pelirrojo y el rubio inocente

-que se dijeron?

-"_te amo con todo mi corazón y alma"_

_-"te amo aún más…"_

-también sabes francés butters?!

-s-sí, pero solo ese pedacito

Y como lo sabes?!

-p-porque vimos una película romántica francesa ayer

-no es verdad, entonces, ¿por qué no lo recuerdo?

-p-por qué t-te quedaste dormido, Kenny…

-…..

-…..

-… te amo butters

* * *

**Bueno, por hoy volvemos a concluir con otro capítulo más… ¿no les parece que se han estado haciendo más largos los capis?, mucha inspiración! KYAAAA! \(*v*)/, ahora, hermoso, sexy, escultural y sensualon lentor, daré la recomendación diaria, ejem ~se acomoda su corbata~… COMAN FRUTAS Y VERDURAS! **


	11. ¿Sufres?, ¡Canta!

***Llora*…~ por qué lloras?~…. Es que… *snif snif*, nuestro lector… *que le pasó?!~…. ES MUY… HERMOSO!...~*se le llenan sus ojos de lágrimas* es verdad!~…..~se abrazan y lloran juntos~**

**~In the Closet- Michael Jackson**

**~Give in to me- Michael Jackson**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*ESPECIAL DEL REY DEL POP (1/2)*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Ya era de mañana siguiente, día de clases ~por qué Dios?!~ Todos regresaron un poco más frescos, descansados y relajados**

-qué día tan raro el de ayer

-sí

-no puedo creer que Wendy te cantara

-o que Christophe me engañara

-Gregory, ya te expliqué lo que ayer paso realmente

-lo sé, solo me gusta hacerte enojar

-vilain

-jajaja, te amo Christophe

-topo, ya deja de hablar en francés, es inentendible y nos marea a todos

-bien, a petición de las señoritas

-jódete, Topo-

**En ese momento dieron el timbre y los alumnos entraron al aula. Todos cotorreaban y jugaban, en eso, entraron el Anticristo y su ex, juntos, lo cual les extrañó a sus demás compañeros**

-pip!- habló su inocente amigo-…ah?

-son Damien y Pip?...sii… pensé que habían terminado…. Yo igual- murmuraban sus compañeros

-pueden dejar de murmurar y hablar a la cara- indicó el británico

-b-bueno…

-¿por qué están juntos, Damien?- cuestionó el pervertido

-por qué…

-por qué queremos, el que hayamos aparecido juntos a la escuela no quiere decir que hayamos vuelto- explicó el rubio, después volvió su mirada al Anticristo- perdón Damien

-no… explicaste bien…- en ese instante, el profesor entro al aula y se dispuso en su escritorio

-muy bien muchachos, ya siéntense y guarden silencio

-Damien, ya cuéntanos

-qué?

-en serio no hay vuelta con pip?, o prefieren tener su romance en secreto?

-maldición, parecen viejas chismosas de barrio pobre

-Kenny lo es

-no, él solo es una vieja pobre

-así es… no espera…. JODETE DAMIEN!

-no seas mal amigo y ya dinos

-bueno…- en ese instante el británico se levantó de su asiento y camino hacia el Anticristo sin importarle lo que el profesor dijera

-Damien…

-shh…

"_Hay algo que tengo que decirte_**- posa su mano sobre el pecho del Anticristo**

_Si me prometes que lo entenderás_

_No puedo contenerme más_

_Ante tu presencia me cohíbo _

_Tócame… no escondas nuestro amor-_** lleva la mano del mayor a su cuello**

_De hombre a hombre…-_** se aleja y segundos después el anticristo se levanta y comienzan a acercarse lenta ~y sensual~ mente *u***

_**~Damien~**_

_Solo es mi amante_

_Que me vuelve loco-_** toma el mentón del rubio**

_Vale el entregarse_

_Vale el intento_

_No obtienes romperlo_

_O meterlo al horno_

_O humedecerlo_

_Ni quemarlo-_** se aleja un poco**

_Quiere entregarse~ quiere entregarse, ooh, quiere entregarse~ Atrévete_

_~quiere entregarse, ooh, quiere entregarse~ desea hacerlo-_

_~quiere entregarse, ooh, quiere entregarse~-_** mueve su dedo índice, indicando que se acercara**

_~quiere entregarse, ooh, quiere entregarse~-_

_Solo es sentimiento-_** recarga su frente sobre la del rubio y pega su pecho contra el de el menor **

_Debes suavizarlo_

_No puedes descuidarlo_

_Ni abusar de él_

_Es solo deseo_

_No lo desperdicies_

_Entonces, si lo quieres…_

_¿No vas a probarlo?_**- sitúa su mano en la cintura del rubio sonriéndole **

_Quiere entregarse~ quiere entregarse, ooh, quiere entregarse~ Atrévete-_** bailan cuerpo acuerpo**

_~quiere entregarse, ooh, quiere entregarse~_

_~quiere entregarse, ooh, quiere entregarse~_

_~quiere entregarse, ooh, quiere entregarse~-_** en eso, el rubio posa su frente en la del Anticristo**

**~Pip~**

_Hay algo en esta vida_

_Que debes entender_

_La verdad de la lujuria_

_De hombre a hombre_

_Así que abre la puerta y verás_

_Que no hay secretos_

_Muévete… libérame-_** relegan sus cabezas y el Anticristo mira fijamente a los ojos del menor**

**~Damien~**

_Hay algo en tu interior, baby_

_Que me da el deseo de entregarme a ti-_** ubica sus manos en la cintura del rubio nuevamente**

_Juro que tienes algo, mi amor…_

_Tan sólo júrame que cualquier cosa-_** lleva su mano a la mejilla del británico**

_Que nos digamos o hagamos el uno al otro_

_Haremos un voto para…_

_Guardarlo en el roper-_** se alejan y comienzan a bailar sensualmente**

_Si conseguirlo quieres_

_Vale el intento_

_Realmente lo deseo_

_No lo negaré_

_Es solo el deseo_

_Y en verdad me encanta_

**Pip:**___si está doliendo… tienes que frotarlo-_** camina tras el anticristo y toca su espalda**

**Damien: **_Quiere entregarse~ quiere entregarse, ooh, quiere entregarse~ Atrévete_

_~quiere entregarse, ooh, quiere entregarse~_

_~quiere entregarse, ooh, quiere entregarse~_

_~quiere entregarse, ooh, quiere entregarse~-_**se posa frente este**

**Pip:**_ Tan sólo abre la puerta y verás…- _** se acerca a su oído y le susurra**

_Esta pasión que arde dentro de mí_

_No me digas que nunca lo dirás _

_Tócame, muévete... hechízame-_** lentamente se para frente al Anticristo **

**Damien:**_ Hay algo en tu interior, baby_

_Que me da el deseo de entregarme a ti- _**le sonríe **

_Juro que tienes algo, mi amor…_

_Tan sólo júrame que cualquier cosa_

_Que nos digamos o hagamos el uno al otro_

_Haremos un voto para…_

_Guardarlo en el ropero-_** estas palabras son susurradas al oído del menor.**

**Ambos chicos comienzan a bailar voluptuosamente, acercándose o alejándose mantenían un ritmo perfecto**

_Hay algo en tu interior, baby_**- lo señala**

_Que me da el deseo de entregarme a ti _

_Juro que tienes algo, mi amor- _** se acercan**

_Me da el deseo de entregarme a ti_

_Hay algo en tu interior, baby-_** le guiña el ojo**

_Que me da el deseo de entregarme a ti-_** pone sus manos en la cintura del rubio**

_Juro que tienes algo, mi amor_

_Me da el deseo de entregarme a ti-_** bailan muy juntos**

_Hay algo en tu interior, baby_

_Que me da el deseo de entregarme a ti _

_Juro que tienes algo, mi amor_

_Me da el deseo…_

_Tan sólo júrame cualquier cosa-_** acerca sus labios a los del británico**

_Que nos digamos o hagamos el uno al otro_

_Haremos un voto para…._

_Guardarlo en el ropero"-_** el resto de la canción baila uno pegado al otro. Al finalizar, el rubio se deja caer en los brazos del azabache. Todos quedaron boquiabiertos, si, incluyendo el profesor**

-P-pip…

-D-damien…

-perdón Damien, sé que acordamos dejar esto en secreto, pero te juro que no aguanté más esta tensión…

-no te preocupes, yo tampoco aguantaría por mucho más…

-wooo, entonces… ¿volvieron?- preguntó el judío

-¿qué?, no!

-e-entonces?- habló el rubio inocente

-nosotros usamos al otro para satisfacer "ciertas necesidades", verdad Damien?

-eh?...ah….si…

-bueno alumnos, ya siéntense y sigamos con la clase- estos obedecieron y de nuevo se dispusieron en sus asientos

-Damien… ¿de verdad tú solo quieres a Pip por sexo?- preguntó el chico de pompón rojo en un susurro al oído del Anticristo

-… la verdad no, pero no logro que me tome enserio…

-Tweek…

-gha!, d-dime, Craig…

-aunque Damien y Pip no sean nada… ¿aún podría haber algo entre nosotros?

-n-no lo sé, Craig, ngh!

-ya veo…- este solo recargó su cabeza sobre su mano mirando a través de la ventana

**La clase transcurrió normalmente, excepto que el Anticristo y el británico se mandaban mensajes secretamente, ¿Qué les pasaba?, nadie lo sabía. La hora del almuerzo llegó y los Teams juntó con el francés, un rubio y el Anticristo disfrutaban su comida**

-aun sigues confundido por lo de Pip?

-sí… no sé qué le pasa… antes era romántico, delicado y muy muy educado, ahora parece una roca

-concuerdo contigo…

-y tú, Craig?

-hhmm?

-sigues mal por lo de Tweek…

Suspira- sí

-Cuéntanos

"_Siempre lo toma con corazón duro_**- se toma del pecho y baja la vista**

_Porque lo que hace es devolverlo a mí-_** eleva su mirada**

_Gaste una vida entera buscando a alguien- _**gira su cabeza dónde se encontraba el rubio**

_No trates de entenderme_

_Simplemente haz lo que te digo_

_Amor es sentimiento!-_** se sube a la mesa**

_Dámelo cuando quiera_

_Estoy ardiendo_

_Sofoca mi deseo_

_Dámelo cuando quiera_

_Háblame hombre-_** mira al cafeinomano**

_Entrégate a mí –_** se lleva la mano al corazón**

_Entrégate a mí- _**camina hacia la mesa dónde se encontraba el rubio**

_Siempre supiste hacerme llorar- _**toma la mano de este y**** una lágrima brota de su ojo azul**

_No respondía a tus preguntas de "por qué?"_

_Parece que disfrutas el lastimarme- _**se arrodilla**

_No trates de entenderme_

_Porque tus palabras no son suficientes-_

_Amor es sentimiento!_** Se levanta**

_Apaga mi deseo_

_Dámelo cuando lo pida_

_Llevándome a lo alto_

_El amor es un hombre_

_Ya no quiero oírlo_

_Entrégate a mí_

_Entrégate a mí_

_Tú y tus amigos-_** señala a los otros 2 rubios**

_Se reían de mí en la ciudad_

_Pero está bien_

_Y está bien_

_Tú no te reirás, nene_

_Cuando no esté_

_Yo estaré bien_

_Nunca encontraré _

_La paz en mi mente, no…- _**se lleva ambas manos a la cabeza y comienza a caminar**

_No intentes hablarme_

_Tus palabras no son suficientes_

_Amor es sentimiento!_

_Sofoca mi deseo_

_Dámelo cuando lo pida_

_Elevándome alto_

_Háblame, hombre_

_Amor es sentimiento_

_Entrégate a mí_

_Entrégate a mí_

_Entrégate a mí _

_Oooh_

_Amor es sentimiento!_

_Ya no quiero oírlo_

_Sofoca mi deseo_

_Llevándome a lo alto-_** mira al techo**

_Díselo al predicador_

_Satisface el sentimiento_

_Entrégate a mí_

_Entrégate a mí_

_Ya no quiero, ya no quiero-_** se cubre sus oídos**

_Ya no quiero oírlo_

_Dáselo al fuego_

_Háblame hombre_

_Apaga mi deseo_

_Sé un caballero_

_Háblame, baby_

_Entrégate a mí_

_Entrégate al fuego_**- se acerca al rubio**

_Entrégate a mí_

_Entrégate a mí_

_Entrégate a mí_

_El amor es un hombre_

_Entrégate a mí_

_Entrégate a mí_

_Entrégate a mí_

_Entrégate a mí_

_Porque estoy ardiendo_**- toma sus manos**

_Háblame, hombre_

_Apaga mi deseo_

_Dáselo al sentimiento"-_** se sienta al lado del rubio y lo abraza**

-C-Craig… n-no sé qué decir

-no digas nada… solo… regálame un beso de esos hermosos labios…

-aaaaaaaawwwww!- gritaron todos en espera del beso

-Tweek…

-Craig….

"_RIIIIINNGGG" "RIIIINNGGG"_

-mierda…

-ya es hora de irnos Pip- dijo el británico al paso que se levantaba

-sí… y-ya v-voy... ngh!

-Tweek…

-no te preocupes, Craig, si quieres yo te doy un beso- habló el inmortal, a lo que el azabache tomó el rostro del rubio y le planteó un bromista/apasionado beso

-¿feliz, Kenny?

-bueno… si hubiera sido de lengua…

-pff- expresó el azabache antes de abandonar el lugar

**Waaaa, que sufridos Damien y Carig, no?, jajaja, es como la segunda o tercera vez que cantan una triste, bueno gente sexy, me despido, dejen reviews, si tienes una canción de MJ que te guste con confianza escríbela en el review :3, ahora si me retiro, no sin antes dar la recomendación diaria ¡COMAN FRUTAS Y VERDURAS!**


	12. O corres o te quedas

**La gripe tiene sus ventajas….~¿cómo cuáles?~….. el no poder asistir al colegio y seguir entreteniendo al amadísimo lector…..~ ****eso sí~…..**

**~The lady of my Life- Michael Jackson**

**~The way you make me Feel- Michael Jackson (Video)**

**~Beat It- Michael Jackson **

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*ESPECIAL "REY DEL POP" (2/2)*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Todos los alumnos se encontraban en el aula nuevamente. Ahora quienes se mandaban mensajitos de amor era una pareja de piel morena, muy acaramelados, por lo que el ex obeso no dejaba de mirarlos**

-¿no son dulces?

-y a ti que te importa, Godofredo

-no me digas así, estúpido judío!...ooh, a lo mejor por eso te volviste gay, no resististe el hecho de que un mujer no te quisiera, esa es la razón por la que te fuiste por el otro "camino"

-mis preferencias sexuales no tienen nada que ver con Nicole, además, tú fuiste el que dijo que yo era gay, no yo

-y eso qué?

-pues es obvio, Godofredo, tú fuiste el primero de nosotros en confesar su homosexualidad

-p-pero fue mentira!, lo hice por Nicole y Token, además, tu descubriste que eras marica a los 13!

-y tú desde los 8

-de que hablas?!

-bueno, te metiste el pene de Butters en el hocico, dijiste que yo era tu novio, además, recuerda lo que pasó en el viejo roble a los 14

-qué pasó?

-si mal no recuerdo, me tomaste de la cintura y…

-ya cállate!, lo recuerdo bien- frunce el ceño y apoya su rostro sobre el pupitre

-¿Qué pasó?

-nada

-soy tu novio, tengo derecho a saber

-nada Stanny, de verdad

-Ky, no me engañes

-¿cómo podría engañar a mi mejor amigo y amor de mi vida?

-eso sí es marica- se burló el castaño con su rostro aún sobre el pupitre

Suspira- en el viejo roble…

-que te calles!

-bien chicos, como ya saben, la competencia es el sábado, ósea, dentro de 3 días, y los alumnos que nos representarán ese día son: "Stan Marsh, Kenny McCormick, Craig Tucker, Token Black, Damien Thorn y Eric Cartman", un aplauso por favor- todos comenzaron a aplaudir , y segundos después, el timbre de salida se dio

**Ambos teams se retiraron de nuevo a casa del moreno, les divertía mucho los videojuegos, la máquina de pinball, la mesa de billar, y más**

-te ganaré, Craig!

-en tus sueños!- decían mientras jugaban videojuegos

-tira ya, Kenny

-debo encontrar el ángulo perfecto

-waaaa- se quejó el amante de tacos ya que su rubio amigo no se decidía de dónde tirar

**-**wooo, estoy a punto!..._ "DINGO DONG, DING DONG"_

-ya llegó!- gritó el moreno contento mientras corría a la puerta

-¿quién llegó?

-es miércoles… vino Nicole

-Nicole?

-sí, viene miércoles jueves y viernes

-que fastidio… vamos de chismosos!- todos se asomaron por las escaleras y efectivamente, en el sofá se encontraban el moreno y su novia, muy acaramelados

-me gusta venir a tu casa, Token

-a mí también me gusta que vengas, son duros los momentos en que no estoy contigo

-oh, Token, que romántico

-te amo Nicole

-y yo a ti, y mucho!

"_El sola sale en la mañana_

_Las sombras se van_

_Y los pájaros cantan_

_Si estas palabras te mantuvieran feliz-_** posa su mano sobre la mejilla de la chica**

_Haría cualquier cosa_

_Si te sientes sola_

_Seré tu hombro_

_Una delicada caricia, lo sabes muy bien-_** acaricia su mejilla**

_Alguien dijo una vez_

"_el alma es lo que importa"_

_Nena, ¿qué se puede decir?_

_Cuando 2 corazones encajan muy bien_

_Ta vez los muros sean derrumbados_

_Y el sol pueda negarse a brillar_

_Cuando digo "te amo"-_** toma sus manos**

_Nena tiene que saberlo_

_Es para todos los tiempos_

_Nena tiene que saberlo_

_Es para todos los tiempos_

_La luna brilla esta noche-_** abraza a la chica y ambos miran a la ventana, dónde estaba la luna**

_Un cálido beso _

_En el aire frío nocturno_

_Por este buen amor, sin engaño alguno_

_Iré a cualquier parte_

_Siempre y cuando estés allí-_** la mira dulcemente a los ojos**

_Tal vez los muros sean derrumbados_

_Y el sol pueda negarse a brillar_

_Cuando digo "te amo"_

_Nena tiene que saberlo_

_Es para todos los tiempos_

_Nena tiene que saberlo_

_Es para todos los tiempos_

_~oooh, días tranquilos-_** los amigos del moreno ayudan en está parte**

_Las almas se abrazan-_** la toma entre sus brazos **

_Con tanto silencio_

_Ooh, la lluvia puede llevarse~-_

_Todas las palabras que los jóvenes amantes dicen_

_Tal vez los muros sean derrumbados_

_Y el sol pueda negarse a brillar-_** la chica descansa su cabeza sobre el pecho de su novio**

_Cuando digo "te necesito"_

_Nena tienes que saberlo_

_Es para todos los tiempos_

_Nena tienes que saberlo_

_Es para todos los tiempos_

_Nena tienes que saberlo_

_Es para todos los tiempos_

_Nena tienes que saberlo_

_Es para todos los tiempos_

_Nena tienes que saberlo_

_Es para todos los tiempos_

_Nena tienes que saberlo_

_Es para todos los tiempos…."-_** la abraza dulcemente**

-Token, soy la chica más afortunada del mundo

-¿Por qué?

-porque te tengo a mi lado- lo abraza nuevamente

-aaaw…- el moreno se percató de esto, así que hizo una seña a sus amigos indicándoles que se retiraran de su hogar, estos sin problema obedecieron y se fueron de su residencia

**Ahora que no tenían nada que hacer, decidieron ir al parque, aunque ya estuviese oscuro, aunque no muy tarde, más bien estaban alrededor de las 8:00 p.m **

-jamás pensé que Token fuera así de empalagoso

-no, fue… ¿lindo?

-marica

-todo para ti es marica, Cartman

-excepto yo

-tu eres el más marica de nosotros, gordo!

-mierda, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirles que no soy gordo?!

-vallamos a tomar un trago

-no, yo tengo que irme a casa, se hace tarde y mi madre me matará

-oohh, vamos, Ky, vayamos a divertirnos- suplicaba su novio

-no, Stan, ya sabes que mi madre se enfurece si llego una milésima de segundo tarde, nos vemos mañana, adiós chicos…- se retira mientras le da la espalda a su novio

-adiós

-uuuyy, que gacho, Stan, que tu novio te niegue una cita

-jajaja, lo rechazó!

_-_HEY!- ante este grito, el pelirrojo volteo a verlo, por lo que el azabache se acercó a este, chasqueándole los dedos-_ Derribaste mis pies, baby! Hooo!_

_-_Stan, ¿Qué haces?, tengo que irme-decía mientras intentaba caminar, aunque su novio seguía sus pasos rítmicamente

-_hee hee, ooh, vamos chico...- se posa frente al pelirrojo, pero este se hizo a un lado y siguio~ aou!_

"_Hey lindo chico de los tacos altos_

_Me causas fiebre como nunca he sentido_

_Eres producto de la belleza_

_Amo tu caminar, tu habla y tu vestir_

_Ciento tu fiebre a millas alrededor-_** le guiña un ojo, el judío sonrojado no deja de caminar **

_Te llevaré en mi auto y pintaremos la ciudad_

_Bésame baby, y dime 2 veces_**- lo sigue**

_Que eres solo para mí_

_Oh cómo me haces sentir ~cómo me haces sentir~_

_Realmente me prendes~ realmente me prendes~-_** se hace aire con la mano**

_Has derribado mis pies ~has derribado mis pies~_

_Mis días solos se van~ mis días solos se van~_

_Amo la sensación que me das_

_Sostenme, baby, y estaré en éxtasis_**-**

_Trabajaré de nueve a cinco_

_Para comprarte cosas y tenerte a mi lado_

_Nunca he estado tan enamorado-_** se posa de nuevo frente al judío**

_Solo prométeme que me amarás por siempre_

_Te juro que estarás satisfecho_

_Porque tú eres mío_**- el judío nuevamente se aleja**

_Oh cómo me haces sentir ~cómo me haces sentir~_

_Realmente me prendes~ realmente me prendes~_

_Has derribado mis pies ahora baby ~has derribado mis pies~_

_Mis días solos se van~ mis días solos se van~_** el pelirrojo se acerca a unos rubios (sí, siempre aparecen, que oportunos no?**

_Vamos chico, vamos!... hee hee, aou!_

_Vamos chico, ooohhh ooohhh_

_Nunca he estado tan enamorado_

_Solo prométeme que me amarás por siempre_

_Te juro que estarás satisfecho__**-**_** guiña de nuevo su azul ojo**

_Porque eres el único para mí_

_Oh cómo me haces sentir ~cómo me haces sentir~-_

_Realmente me prendes~ realmente me prendes~_

_Has derribado mis pies ahora baby ~has derribado mis pies~_

_Mis días solos se van~ mis días solos se van~_** el oji verde se aleja**

_Cómo me haces sentir ~cómo me haces sentir~_

_Realmente me prendes~ realmente me prendes~_**- se acerca al chico y logra arrinconarlo**

_Has derribado mis pies ahora, baby- hee ~has derribado mis pies~_

_Mis días solos se van~ mis días solos se van~-_** el pelirrojo lo aleja nuevamente y sigue caminando**

_No es asunto de nadie~ como me haces sentir~_

_No es asunto de nadie_

_No es asunto de nadie~ realmente me prendes~-_** llega a su novio y rodea sus hombros con su brazo**

_No es asunto de nadie solo mío y de mi chico, hee hee, hee, hee, ooh_

_~has derribado mis pies~_

_~mis días solos se van~_

_Entrégate a mí, dame tiempo~ cómo me haces sentir~-_** su pelirrojo se suelta y sigue caminando**

_Ven, sé me chico quiero que estés conmigo~ realmente me prendes~_

_No es asunto de nadie~ realmente me prendes~_

_No es asunto de nadie solo mío y de mi nene_

_~mis días solos se van~_

**~se acercan los amigos del oji azul y comienzan a bailar como en el video~ (lo sé, falta de originalidad, no? -.-', pero como dijimos que era un tributo al rey :3)**

_Oooh!-_** gritó al pasó que se levantaba **

_~Cómo me haces sentir~ oooh!_

_~realmente me prendes~_

_~mis días solos se van~…_**- al ya no oír a si azabache cantar, se detiene y gira la cabeza, y ve a su pareja tras de él, cruzado de brazos y con una mirada seria**

-entonces?-cuestionó el oji azul

-…..bueno…- el azabache se acerca a su novio, y toma su cintura

-te escucho

-bien…

-mierda!, discuten esto como si fuese una novela, ya dinos, maldito judío, vienes a tomar unos tragos o no?!

-cállate Godofredo

-ya te dije que no me digas así!

-me da igual… bueno… sí, pero solo por un pequeño rato

-genial!, entonces ¿Qué estamos esperanto?, vámonos

-sí, esperen…- el Anticristo camina dónde los 3 rubios- Tweek, Butters… ejem… Pip…

-sí?

-vienen con nosotros?

-no lo sabemos…

-ya dejen de hablar como si invitasen chicas, solo digan que sí y salgamos juntos, como antes

-Clyde tiene razón, olviden por un momento sus peleas de pareja y vamos por esos tragos, me muero de sed

-ok..

-y-yo no p-puedo ahora

-por qué, Buttie?- preguntó el inmortal mientras pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros del menor

-un a-amigo va a tener una cena, y qui-quiere que este ahí con él y s-sus amigos

-rápido Butters, que no están esperando- habló un chico desde un auto

-s-si! a-adiós chicos

-adiós…

**El menor subió al auto. Los chicos se dirigieron a una especie de Bar, a pesar de tener 16 o 17 años, tenían la entrada libre, puesto que el dueño del lugar era amigo muy cercano del rubio inmortal, así que no tenían que preocuparse por no tener suficiente dinero o su identificación**

-propongo un brindis por el pervertido de Kenny, que sin él, no podríamos entrar a este magnífico lugar!- dijo el castaño levantando una copa de Martini

-bien, Kenny!

**-**gracias, gracias, quiero decir que esta es la noche es la mejor, ya que estamos juntos, divirtiéndonos, pasándola bien

-si!

-hey, ya vieron con quién esta Butters?

-con quién?

-con Boyett y su pandilla

-qué?!- se alteró el inmortal- déjame ver- le quita el teléfono a su amigo- oh no…

-tranquilo, Ken, no es como si fuese a cogérselo…. Ken?, Kenny! ¿a dónde vas?

-voy a cagar a Boyett a palos

-no, Kenny, él te mataría, mejor quédate

-déjalo, Ky, él tiene derecho de defender a su novio

-no!, no recuerdan lo que pasó?- preguntó el pelirrojo

-qué? **~*~* No tener mucho tiempo para escribir muchas acciones, mamá loca exige computadora, hacen la coreografía de "Beat It"*~*~**

"_Le dijeron: "nunca vuelvas por aquí_**- señala al rubio**

_No veremos tu rostro, mejor esfúmate"-_

_Hay fuego en sus ojos_

_Y sus palabras claras son, mejor vete_

_Sólo vete_

_Es mejor que corras, haz lo que puedas-_** se pone de pie**

_No quieras ver sangre, no seas un macho man_

_Quieres ser duro_

_Mejor haz lo que puedas, y lárgate_

_Pero malo quieres ser_

_Solo vete, vete_

_Vete vete_

_Nadie quiere ser vencido-_

_Demostrando lo hábil_

_Y fuerte es su lucha_

_No importa quien tenga_

_La razón o no_

_Solo vete ~vete~_

_Solo vete ~vete~_

_Solo vete ~vete~_

_Solo vete~ vete~_

_Irán por ti_

_Aléjate mientras puedas_

_No quieres ser un chico, quieres ser un hombre_

_Quieres seguir vivo_

_Mejor haz lo que puedas y vete_

_Sólo vete_

_Demuéstrales que tú no tienes miedo_

_Juegas con tu vida_

_No es verdad o desafío_

_Te patearan, te darán una paliza_

_Te dirán que es lo justo, así que vete_

_Pero malo quieres ser_

_Solo vete, vete_

_Vete vete_

_Nadie quiere ser vencido_

_Demostrando lo hábil_

_Y fuerte es su lucha_

_No importa quien tenga_

_La razón o no_

_Solo vete ~vete~_

_Vete ~vete~_

_Nadie quiere ser vencido_

_Demostrando lo hábil_

_Y fuerte es su lucha_

_No importa quien tenga_

_La razón o no_

_Solo vete vete vete_

_Vete vete_

_Vete vete vete vete_

_Vete, vete_

_Vete vete_

_Nadie quiere ser vencido_

_Demostrando lo hábil_

_Y fuerte es su lucha_

_No importa quien tenga_

_La razón o no_

_Solo vete ~vete~_

_Vete ~vete~_

_Nadie quiere ser vencido_

_Demostrando lo hábil_

_Y fuerte es su lucha_

_No importa quien tenga_

_La razón o no_

_Solo vete, vete_

_Vete vete_

_Nadie quiere ser vencido_

_Demostrando lo hábil_

_Y fuerte es su lucha_

_No importa quien tenga_

_La razón o no_

_Solo vete ~vete~_

_Vete ~vete~_

_Nadie quiere ser vencido_

_Demostrando lo hábil_

_Y fuerte es su lucha_

_No importa quien tenga_

_La razón o no…._

-ahora entiendes lo peligroso, Kenny?

-si… aun así, iré!

**Poco tiempo mamá loca atrás de mí, recomendación diaria COMAN FRUTAS Y VERDURAS HERMOSA PIPOL!**


	13. Enemigos

**Hermosos animalitos de la creación, hoy vengo para…~ ya deja de decir mariconadas y publica~…. Primero deja alago al público!...~ no hay tiempo, ERES ESPECIAL!, ya?!~….pues... es algo…~ bueno, cooomenzamos!~… yo soy el que dice eso!, ejem… comenzamos!**

**~El malo- Aventura**

**~Perfect Enemy- t.A.T.u**

**El rubio seguro de sí mismo, fue dónde se encontraban el ex convicto y el pequeño, quienes estaban en el bar de "Don Silvio". El ex criminal se encontraba rodeando los hombros del menor, esté por primera vez se mostraba sin miedo ni timidez, riendo felizmente y sin preocupaciones**

-te dije que te divertirías, no?- preguntó el mayor

-sí!

-BUTTERS!- gritó el inmortal

-a-ah!, Ke-Kenny

-qué haces aquí con él?!

-¿qué no es obvio? McCormick?, Butters es mío

-qué?!, Butters, me engañas con este remedo de Chabelo?!

-de que hablas, McCormick?, acaso Butters nunca que dijo que tenemos algo desde que aún no salía de la correccional?, después de vengarme de Butters, descubrí que era muy lindo. Eso me recuerda- se levanta y camina hacia el rubio- aún no me las he cobrado con ustedes, bola de cretinos- truena los dedos de las manos

-n-no, Trent

-Butters, esto no es contigo

-de e-eso era de lo que quería ha-hablarte

-qué?

-e-es que…Kenny… b-bueno… comencé a se-sentir algo por él… es dulce y tierno conmigo,

-jajaja, ay Buttie- el rubio "maloso" se acerca al menor

"_Él te da su amor,_**- señala al inmortal**

_Tú duermes con dudas;_

_Ahora ves que la costumbre_

_No es lo que aparenta ser_

_Es tan sincero,_

_Contrario a mis defectos,-_** se lleva una mano al pecho y camina hacia el rubio**

_Pero sigo siendo el malo_

_Que no dejas de querer- _**abraza al rubio, segundo después se aleja**

_Tú serás la cindirella,-_** señala al pequeño**

_Él, el tonto que da pena,-_** señala al pervertido**

_Y aunque yo no sea un príncipe azul…-__**se lleva la mano al pecho nuevamente **_

_Soy tu amor y tu dilema_

_Y al igual que en las novelas_

_Soy el malo con una virtud…_

_Él no entiende el procedimiento,_

_Cuando y como darte un beso,_

_Yo en cambio encuentro el punto débil-_** coloca su dedo índice en el cuello del rubio**

_Que te elevas en exceso- _**el pequeño se ruboriza **

_Ni siquiera se imagina_

_De ese pacto misterioso_

_Con tu alma y tu cerebro_

_Tendrías que volver a nacer_

_Para ver si en otra vida_

_Te enamoras de él_

_No tiene la táctica adecuada_

_Pa' arrancarme de tu pecho_

_Yo que te fallé a ti mil veces_

_Sigo siendo tu dueño-_

_Que me pregunte_

_Cómo te conquiste_

_Que anote mis truquitos en papel_

_No bastan los morales, y ser fiel_

_Si tú deliras por el malo_

_Que te eriza la piel-_** toma la mano del rubio pequeño y comienza a bailar con él**

_Oye…-_** mira al menor directamente a los ojo**

_Escucha las palabras…_

_De Romeo-_** le susurra al oído**

_YEES SIR-_** siguen bailando bachata**

_Tú serás la cindirella,_

_Él, el tonto que da pena,_

_Y aunque yo no sea un príncipe azul…_

_Soy tu amor y tu dilema_

_Y al igual que en las novelas_

_Soy el malo con una virtud…_

_Él no entiende el procedimiento,_

_Cuando y como darte un beso,_

_Yo en cambio encuentro el punto débil_

_Que te elevas en exceso_

_Ni siquiera se imagina_

_De ese pacto misterioso_

_Con tu alma y tu cerebro_

_Tendrías que volver a nacer_

_Para ver si en otra vida_

_Te enamoras de él_

_No tiene la táctica adecuada_

_Pa' arrancarme de tu pecho_

_Yo que te fallé a ti mil veces_

_Sigo siendo tu dueño_

_Que me pregunte_

_Cómo te conquiste_

_Que anote mis truquitos en papel_

_No bastan los morales, y ser fiel_

_Si tú deliras por el malo_

_Que te eriza la piel-_** acaricia su mejilla**

_Él te da su amor…_

_Tú duermes con dudas,_

_Y sigo siendo el malo_

_Que no dejas de querer…"_

_-_T-Trent

-Butters, no irás a caer en esa canción barata

-p-pero…

-dinos, Butters, ¿a quién prefieres?, al monstruo de Trent… o a mí?

-y-yo….n-no sé!, es m-muy difícil …

-no Buttie, sabes la respuesta

-les ju-juro que no lo sé!- sale corriendo del bar

-vaya, ¿por qué siempre que hay confesiones o una toma de decisión se van sin responder?

-eso estresa mucho…

-como sea, mejor me voy… amm… por cierto McCormick…- llamó el ex preso, a lo que el rubio lo miró- sabes perfectamente cuál será la respuesta de Butters- dicho esto, el rubio salió del bar

-sí…. Seré yo…

**Ya era de mañana siguiente, los 2 crews se encontraban en la escuela, precisamente en el patio, como siempre estaban alegres, se pasaban las tareas, nadie todo el tema de la noche anterior, solo hasta minutos después la curiosidad invadió al Anticristo**

**-**¿crees que Boyett de verdad te quite a Butters?- cuestionó

-no, eso es lo que me tiene sin cuidado alguno, porque sé perfectamente que Butters me elegirá a mí

-que seguro estás, Kenny

-así es

-pues… suerte- el judío gira su cabeza y logra ver a la ex de su novio, leyendo, lo que le extrañaba era que la chica estuviese sola, ni siquiera sus amigas estaban ahí- stan…

-hmm?

-que le pasa a Wendy?

-no lo sé, ha estado rara desde que terminamos

-iré a hablar con ella- dijo mientras se levantaba

-no, Ky, mejor quédate

-oye, es tu ex, y si le fastidio en algo será mejor que lo resolvamos ahora mismo

**El pelirrojo se acercó a la ex, quién no dejaba de leer aunque este le hablara**

-ejm…. Wendy…

-dime- respondía sin dejar de leer

-veo que has estado un tanto rara últimamente

-define rara

-bueno, hace mucho que no sales con tus amigas, te la pasas todo el receso sola, solo lees…

-y eso que tiene de raro?

-es por lo de Stan… cierto?, te molesta que esté conmigo

-de que hablas?

-que sentiste que entré en tu territorio

-mi territorio?

-sí, viéndolo de esta forma, Stan estaba en tu corazón, tu territorio, pero yo aparezco y pasó lo que pasó, pero aun así, déjame ser parte de ti, tu amigo, alguien con quien puedas hablar sobre cómo era Stan, sé que sería hablar como una chica, pero no me importa, solo quiero ser tu amigo, como antes

-amigo?

-si

**La chica cierra su libro y se pone en pie**

"_Por qué dar la bienvenida..._

_A tu dominación?_**- pone su dedo índice sobre el pecho del pelirrojo**

_Por qué escuchar_

_A tu explicación?_

_No estoy fingiendo-_** niega con la cabeza**

_Hacerlo simple_

_Intento hacer algo_

_Experimental…-_** camina un poco**

_Tú no me apagas_

_Nunca fallaré_

_Las cosas que amé_

_No están en venta_

_Mantente lejos…_

_Muy lejos de mí-_** aprieta sus puños**

_Yo siempre seré_

_Tú perfecta enemiga-_** se acerca al judío, pero este es empujado por la chica, quién se sienta en una banca **

_No hay tanta espera…-_** baja su cabeza**

_Remueve las ilusiones_

_Ya no hay más quejas_

_Olvida la confusión_

_No más compasión_

_Nada sentimental_

_Ahora soy algo_

_Experimental…_** levanta su mirada para demostrar unos ojos un tanto cristalinos**

_Tú no me apagas-_** se coloca en pie**

_Nunca fallaré_

_Las cosas que amé_

_No están en venta_

_Mantente lejos…_

_Muy lejos de mí- _**lo aleja con un ligero empujón**

_Yo siempre seré_

_Tú perfecta enemiga _

_Tú no me apagas_

_Nunca fallaré_

_Las cosas que amé_

_No están en venta_

_Mantente lejos…_

_Muy lejos de mí_

_Yo siempre seré_

_Tú perfecta enemiga_

_Tú no me apagas_

_Nunca fallaré_

_Las cosas que amé_

_Ahora en venta están _

_Mantente lejos…_

_Muy lejos de mí_**- da la espalda al judío**

_Yo siempre seré_

_Tu perfecta enemiga…."_**- se aleja sin mirar atrás**

-eso fue muy raro…- habló el inmortal

-te lo dije, Kyle, no deberías tomarle tanta importancia a lo que diga Wendy, no trates de ser su amigo, sabes que siempre ha sido muy celosa, además de ser medio sangrona

-no… ella solo está molesta… pero aun así quiero que ella y yo seamos amigos, no tiene nada de malo

-pff, olvida eso, Kyle

-pero…. "_RIIIIINGGGG RIIIIING"_

-vayamos a clases

-que toca?

-artes

-bien!, 2 horas de flojera- festejó el amante de tacos

**La clase de artes comenzó, este día trabajaron con 2 materiales, la arcilla y pintura, algunos eligieron la arcilla y otros obviamente, pintura.**

-que haces, Clyde?

-la escultura de un Taco de bisteque

-no piensas más que en tragar

-oye, ni que fuera cartman!

-jódete marica!

-que haces, cartman?

-un retrato de mi führer

-eres un idiota, te irás al infierno!

-pidiendo el perdón de Jesús, no, en cambio tú si iras directo al infierno, Kahl, tienes tu entrada reservada, junto con los homosexuales, pero como tú eres ambos, estarás el doble de jodido

-cállate!

-estás enojado porque estoy en lo cierto

-a propósito, ¿qué estás haciendo tú, Kyle?

-esculpiendo una sirena

-que gay

Suspira- en el viejo roble

-cállate!

-ya no lo soporto!, dime que fue lo que hiciste con el culón ahí, Kyle?!

-ya te dije que nada

-a mí no me engañas, debió pasar algo como para hacer que cartman te calle cada vez que digas "viejo roble"

-está bien, lo que pasó fue que estábamos Cartman y yo en el viejo roble, mencionándolo de nuevo, entonces…

-no te atrevas, Kahl!

-…. Entonces, el me tomo de la cintura, y…- no pudo terminar, su ex obeso amigo se tiró sobre él y comenzó una pelea

-basta!, suéltalo Cartman!

-oigan, ustedes 2, dejen de pelear!

"_RIIIING RIIIIING!"_

_-_ya pueden salir, chicos

- está bien… me contarás en el camino, Kyle

-hey!, vamos a casa de Craig, vienen?

-sí

-pero… no… Kyle… tú me ibas a contar…

-vas o no, Marsh?

-pero….pero…. ya que- solo frunce el ceño y camina con sus amigos

**Concluimos, espero y te haya gustado, te hayas divertido, si fue así, deja tu hermoso review, NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE****CAP. RECOMENDACIÓN DIARIA COMAN FRUTAS Y VERDURAS, HERMOSA GENTE!**


	14. WTF

**Hermosa gente!, cuanto tiempo sin verlos…~Disculpen la demora, Aki tuvo un bloqueo mental tipo el sr. Garrison~…. Tampoco es para que cuentes mis intimidades~…. Sí, claro…. Bueno, disfruten el cap~…..yo digo eso!~… como sea~…..*le da un zape* bien, comenzamos!**

**~Forever Gamer- Nightcore**

**~Solo celebrar- Armanda**

**~Yo soy tu Gominola- Gummy Bear (incompleta) ~ lo sé!, de nuevo es extraño!~**

* * *

**Llegaron a casa del azabache, directamente al cuarto de este. Al llegar, se dispusieron unos en el piso otros en su cama ~sentados eeh~ y por último, el dueño del cuarto en el piso jugando con su consola, en este caso pondremos la juegosfera… es esférica!**

-chicos… ¿alguna vez han tenido una pareja que no sea un hombre?

-yo estuve con Kelly y tammy

-Wendy

-Rebecca

-Lisa Burger- a esta respuesta todos sus amigos se le quedaron viendo al taco-maniaco - ¿qué?, era sexy

-por Photoshop

-es igual

-y tú?...Craig?

-hmm?- contestó sin dejar de ver la pantalla

-tú nunca has tenido una relación con una mujer

-sí, pero no funcionó, déjenme seguir jugando

-oh de verdad?, por qué terminaron?

-pues…- _"TOC-TOC-TOC"-_ genial, justo cuando estaba a punto de pasar al nivel 97- el chico se levantó, bajo las escaleras y al abrir la puerta pudo distinguir a una niña de cabello pelirrojo- de nuevo? Que quieres Red?

-no lo niegues más Craig, y dime que me sigues queriendo!

-cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo, nosotros no tenemos nada ya- ignorando a la pelirroja, subió de nuevo a su pieza, pero la chica fue muy persistente hasta el punto de seguirlo a su habitación

-eso lo dices porque sigues enojado conmigo, vamos Craig, no sigamos enojados

-no estoy enojado, pero no te necesito, ahora estoy con alguien más

-alguien más?!, y quién es?!, Annie?, Lisa?, quién?!

-mi juegosfera

-qué?!, me dejas por un estúpido juguete?!

-al menos me entretiene más

-sólo es una bola que se conecta a la T.V!, además, ¿Cómo te interesó más esa porquería que yo?!

-pues…

"_Recuerdo una vez-_** mira al techo**

_Que estaba sentado solo…_

_Jugando con mi amiga consola_**- fija su mirada cálidamente a su juegosfera**

_Jugando Maniac Mansion_

_Y turbo lotus_

_Y U.F.O enemy unknown_

_Sentado en mi trasero-_** se frota recordando que le dolía mucho al estar sentado**

_Y sin hacer nada_

_Gestionando puertos en Ports of Call_

_No hay probabilidad alguna_

_De que me aburra_

_Matando NVA en Dogs of War_

_Seré un Gamer por siempre_

_Juego lo que sea_

_Junto a mis amigos hasta que muera_**- mira a sus amigos mientras les dedicaba una sonrisa**

_Un Gamer por siempre_

_Juego lo que sea_

_Junto a las chicas hasta que muera_

_Seré un Gamer por siempre-_** señala su apreciado bebé, la juegosfera**

_Juego lo que sea_

_Junto a mis amigos hasta que muera_

_Un Gamer por siempre_

_Juego lo que sea_

_Junto a las chicas hasta que muera_

_Seré un Gamer por siempre_

_Juego lo que sea_

_Junto a mis amigos hasta que muera_

_Un Gamer por siempre_

_Juego lo que sea_

_Junto a las chicas hasta que muera_

_Recuerdo una vez _

_Que estaba sentado solo…_

_Jugando con mi amiga consola-_** se acerca a su bebé y le abraza**

_Jugando Maniac Mansion_

_Y turbo lotus_

_Y U.F.O enemy unknown_

_Sentado en mi trasero_

_Y sin hacer nada_

_Gestionando puertos en Ports of Call_

_No hay probabilidad alguna_

_De que me aburra_

_Matando NVA en Dogs of War-_

…_por siempre…-_** sus amigos se levantan bailando al ritmo de la canción**

_-con mis amigos hasta la muerte_

…_Seré un Gamer por siempre…_

_...juego lo que sea…_

… _junto a mis amigos hasta que muera…_

_Seré un Gamer por siempre_

_Juego lo que sea_

_Junto a mis amigos hasta la muerte_

_Un Gamer por siempre_

_Juego lo que sea_

_Junto a mis amigos hasta la muerte_

_Seré un Gamer por siempre_

_Juego lo que sea_

_Junto a mis amigos hasta la muerte_

_Seré un Gamer por siempre_

_Juego lo que sea_

_Junto a mis amigos hasta la muerte!…"-_** mira a la chica fijamente**

-…VETE AL DEMONIO, TUCKER!- diciendo esto la chica salió corriendo enojada

-qué lindo encanto tiene tu novia, Craig- el azabache solo sonrió de lado

-mi única novia…. Es mi juegosfera

-Craig, eso es muy inspira…

-…aunque también me gustaría que Tweek me perdonara y que pudiera tenerlo bajo mis sabanas alguna noche de estas

-… me corrijo…

-da igual, al menos ya me quite a esa acosadora, ya estaba cansado

-Craig, estás loco?!, desperdiciaste un buen culo como el de Red!- le regañó su pervertido amigo

-pff, para eso tengo a Tweek

-pero Tweek no te quiere

-ya veré que hago

-bien por ti, pero igual, no es excusa para desperdiciar algo así

-cálmate McCormick, además deberías pensar en que Butters está contigo, y sentiría horrible si lo engañas

-mierda, supongo que tienes razón

-claro que la tengo, ahora, a seguir jugando

-chicos… y si mejor vamos a caminar?, ya tengo las piernas entumecidas

-sí, necesitamos aire fresco

-bien…- apaga su juego con tanta ternura- regreso en un rato bebé, te portas bien

-ya vámonos, luego te la coges

-jódete!

-jajaja

**Al llegar al lago, estaba una dulce tarde decidieron sentarse sobre el pasto, se relajaron hasta el punto de casi pegar los ojos y descansar en un profundo y relajante sueño**

-chicos…- habló el ex gordo entre bostezos

-qué?- respondió el azabache del Team Craig bostezando de la misma manera

-no sienten…. Sueño?

-si…- respondió el taco-maniaco acomodándose espalda a espalda con su moreno amigo

-ahora que… lo… mencionas…- decía el judío mientas se recargaba sobre el pecho de su novio mientras que este enredaba sus dedos en el rizado cabello del pelirrojo. En fin, todos se acomodaron cómodamente ~eso sonó raro o.O~

-….

-….Craig…. Craig… despierta…

-eh?...

-soy yo…

-Tweek?

-no sabes cuánto te he extrañado….- el rubio llevó sus manos al rostro del moreno, seguidamente besó aquellos labios que tanto amaba

-Tweek…. Te amo… perdón por jugar con tus emociones….

-shh…. No digas nada…. Solo bésame… Craig….Craig….

-CRAIG!

-eh?!... qué?! Cuándo?! Dónde?! Quién?!- gritaba alterado mientras despertaba y notaba que todos sus amigos lo miraban como bicho raro, ¿porque?, ah, por nada importante, solo que en vez de besar al cafeinomano como lo soñaba, con quién realmente había pegado su boca fue con el Anticristo

-….al menos invítame primero un helado, un café o una cerveza

-Damien?

-Pip!, eh, y-yo, esto no es lo que parece!

-no, entiendo, cada uno debe seguir su vida, vámonos, Tweek, Butters

-pero Pip, una vida no es vida si no se vive con la persona que se ama, además, vivir con él?!- dijo señalando al pelinegro besucón- es lo mismo que vivir en matrimonio con Justin Bieber!

-a mí me gusta Justin Bieber

-Pip, te gusta ese marica?!

-si

-perdón, no lo sabía!

-no importa… será mejor que me vaya, de seguro los interrumpo a ti y a Craig- decía mientras se alejaba junto sus amigos

-no, Pip, espera!

-déjame

-a dónde vas?

-a casa, estoy cansado

-no, no te vayas, déjame explicarte!- el anticristo tomó el brazo del británico, pero este rápidamente se soltó para mirarlo a los ojos

"_Ya no me toques, no me mires_**- alejo la mano del Anticristo**

_Ya no creo lo que dices_

_Yo no quiero escuchar más tu voz-_** se lleva sus amos a sus oídos**

_Ya no me ruegues, no me sigas_

_No me importan tus mentiras-_** señala al moreno**

_Este tonto juego se terminó_

_Se quedó…_

_Todo atrás_

_Una noche más… _

_Vuelve a comenzar_

_Llegaré…_** mira al cielo**

_Hasta el sol-_** señala al astro**

_Siento el ritmo entrar _

_Hoy es el momento_

_Uuuuuh….._

_Yo quiero bailar…-_** da pequeños brincos junto sus amigos y los del oji rojo**

_Uuuuuh….._

_Sólo celebrar_

-Pip, escúchame…-** trató de acercarse al británico**

_Cierra la boca-_** coloca su índice sobre los labios del Anticristo **

_No me digas que por mí te estás muriendo_

_No te creo_**- niega con la cabeza **

_Ya escuché esta canción_

_Ya tus promesas no me sirven-_** señala al pelinegro de nuevo**

_Pierdes tiempo al insistirme_**– se señala a sí mismo**

_Ya no vuelvas otra vez por favor_

_Se quedó…-_**mira de lado cabizbajo**

_Todo atrás_

_Una noche más… _

_Vuelve a comenzar_

_Llegaré…_

_Hasta el sol_

_Siento el ritmo entrar _

_Hoy es el momento-_** sonríe y todo mundo comienza a bailar de nuevo al ritmo de la canción**

_Uuuuuh….._

_Yo quiero bailar…_

_Uuuuuh….._

_Sólo celebrar_

_Uuuuuh….._

_Yo quiero bailar…_

_Uuuuuh….._

_Sólo celebrar!"-_**señala al chico**

-Pip…

-ahora, entiéndelo Damien, no quiero volver contigo, lo nuestro ya pasó

-jaja, "_lo que pasó, pasó, entre tú y yo…."-_reía un azabache de gorro azul

_-"lo que pasó, pasó, entre tú y yo!"-_siguió el inmortal

-cállense!- ordenó el Anticristo

-ou

-Pip, de verdad, te sigo amando, con mi vida

-Damien, para ya, yo ya no pue…- en ese momento el azabache se arrodilló y tomó la mano del rubio

-Pip, sin ti, mi vida no tiene sentido, mi infierno está congelado, mi casa se convierte en la iglesia, mi padre se transforma en un pastor, resumiendo, mi vida es una mierda

-…Damien, por favor, deja de decir mentiras... me lo complicas más

-entiende, mi vida no es nada sin ti, te necesito, eres la única razón por las que sigo en este mundo de mierda, porque te a… te am..

-¿me que?

-yo te amm…

-….

-es complicado de decir

-eso lo dice todo, no puedes decir algo que no sientes…. Perdón…- se va junto sus amigos

-carajo… ¿Qué hice?

-una pendejada

-gracias, Kenny- contestó con sarcasmo

-cuando quieras- el rubio pudo ver a su "conejito" alejarse junto los otros 2 rubios- oye, Butters, espera!- el mencionado se detuvo nervioso y miró al rubio

-ah, d-dime Ke-Kenny

-¿al fin tomaste una decisión respecto a lo de Chucky o yo?

-b-bueno K-Kenny, aun no e-estoy seguro

-de verdad?

-b-bueno… p-para ser sincero no l-lo sé… pe-pero si tuviese que de-decidir… -el pequeño comenzó a frotar sus nudillos- s-serías t-tú- el inmortal le sonrió cálidamente, por lo cual el rostro del menor se tornó carmín

-Butters, ya nos vamos? Ya oscureció

-a-adiós Kenny

-adiós, Butters…. Te amo

-bueno… nosotros nos vamos, ya anocheció, vamos Ky, te acompaño a tu casa

-gracias Stan

-lo que sea por ti

-awww te amo

-y yo a ti

-aaww que gay

-cállate culón!, al menos tenemos a alguien para querer que no nos mandé a la friendzone!

-yo no estoy en la fiendozne, judío de mierda!

-vámonos, Kyle, olvídalo

-nos vemos mañana

-sí, adiós

-adiós

-adiós

**Todos se despidieron de todos y cada uno se retiró a su respectivo hogar. A la mañana siguiente, se encontraban todos en la cafetería**. **Todos como siempre, haciendo desmadres, excepto el tacoinomano, quién no dejaba de mirar a la mesa dónde se encontraban las chicas, específicamente a una rubia**

**-**Clyde?, Clyde… TACO BELL TE HABLO!- dijo el líder de su Team dándole un zape

-auch!, ¿Qué quieres?!

-que tanto miras que no me prestas atención?

-bueno…

-estás viendo a bebe?

-no!... bueno… sí

-y por qué?

-es que… es muy hermosa, su cabello rizado, sus ojos celestes- da un suspiro- creo que estoy enamorado

-de verdad?

-sí

-qué raro, pensé que mordías la almohada- por causa de este comentario, el castaño copeó el brazo de su amigo

-ouch

-déjame, yo no soy gay, me gusta mucho bebe

-pues dedícale una canción

-cuál?

-esta- coloca uno de los audífonos en el oído del castaño

-qué?! Esta canción es muy… como decirlo?... infantil?, tonta?

-te reto

-….cuánto?

-50 dlls

-ok

-oigan no!, no recuerdan lo que pasó la última vez por apostar con eso?

-sí, pero en esto si ayudaremos a Clyde, puesto que él ama a Bebe, así que si le dice que sí, pues ya la hizo

-está bien, pero si algo no funciona se los advertí

-sí, como sea- el castaño se dirigió a la mesa de las chicas

-entonces le dije "que se joda, yo soy feliz así"

-bien dicho Bebe

-sí, no necesito de alguien para ser feliz

-amm… hola Bebe- saludó el castaño

-hola Clyde, ¿Qué sucede?

-pues…- voltea a ver a sus amigos, quienes ya tenían la grabadora lista, el chico solo suspiró

"_Yo soy tu gominola-_** sonrie**

_Yo soy tu gominola_

_Osito gomi gomi gomi gomi gominola_

_Yo soy tu gominola-_** señala a la chica**

_Yo soy tu gominola _

_Osito gomi gomi dulce gomi gominola_

_Oleo!_

_Gomi gomi gomi gomi gominola_

_Gomi gomi gomi gomi gominola_

_Bai ding ba doli fiesta-_** comienza a bailar**

_Bamm bing ba doli fiesta_

_Breding ba doli fiesta, fiesta pop_

_Bai ding ba doli fiesta_

_Bamm bing ba doli fiesta_

_Breding ba doli fiesta, fiesta pop_**- se sube a la mesa de las chicas**

_Yo soy tu gominola_

_Yo soy tu gominola-_** señala a la rubia**

_Osito gomi gomi gomi gomi gominola_

_Yo soy tu gominola_

_Yo soy tu gominola _

_Osito gomi gomi dulce gomi gominola_

_Oleo!_

_Ba ba bidubidubi yum yum-_** baila sobre la mesa**

_Ba ba bidubidubi yum yum_

_Ba ba bidubidubi yum yum_

_Tres besitos dulces_

_Ba ba bidubidubi yum yum_

_Ba ba bidubidubi yum yum_

_Ba ba bidubidubi yum yum_

_Tres besitos dulces_

_Gomi gomi gomi gomi gominola_

_Gomi gomi gomi gomi gominola_

_Bai ding ba doli fiesta_

_Bamm bing ba doli fiesta_

_Breding ba doli fiesta, fiesta pop_

_Bai ding ba doli fiesta_

_Bamm bing ba doli fiesta_

_Breding ba doli fiesta, fiesta pop_

_Yo soy tu gominola_**mira a la rubia**

_Yo soy tu gominola_

_Osito gomi gomi gomi gomi gominola_

_Yo soy tu gominola_

_Yo soy tu gominola _

_Osito gomi gomi dulce gomi gominola_

_Oleo!_

_Tres besitos dulces-_** le manda mini-besos**

_Bailamos el can-can_

_No tenemos pelo-_** se toma de la cabeza**

_Y cantamos el refrán!_

_Ba ba bidubidubi yum yum_

_Ba ba bidubidubi yum yum_

_Ba ba bidubidubi yum yum_

_Tres besitos dulces…."_

_-_Clyde!- la rubia algo confundida decidió interrumpir al chico

-eh?, ah, dime

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-bueno… es que… -traga en seco- me gustas

-qué?

-que me gustas

-Clyde… esa es la canción más adorable que he escuchado…. Pero…

-pero?

-no lo sé…. Perdón, Clyde, pero la verdad es solo que te veo como a mi hermanito menor gay

-oh… está bien…

-perdón, pero si te sirve de consuelo, me caes muy bien

-si… gracias- el chico se encaminó a la mesa de sus amigos

-¿Qué te dijo?

-que solo me ve como su hermanito menor gay

-jajajajaja!, lo sabía!

-ves?, te dije que uno de los 2 saldría herido

-no del todo, Kyle- habló el mismo castaño

-porque?

-gané 50 dlls, es algo!

-ustedes tienen mierda en el cerebro, no sé cómo los aguanto- dicho esto, el judío se levantó y salió, segundos después su novio salió tras él

-….

-….

-….

-….

-tiene arena en su vagina

-estoy de acuerdo

-sí

* * *

**Aquí concluimos de nuevo con otro capítulo, ojala lo hayan disfrutado, que hayan reído con él y espero que dejen sus hermosos reviews :'). Recomendación de día a día COMAN FRUTAS Y VERDURAS!**


	15. Confesado!

**GENTE HERMOSA! Oli :3…. ~mierda, los retrasos son horribles~…. Lo sabemos -.-'….~ya qué, sigamos con esto de una vez~….. Bien, bien **

**~Libertad- Christian Chávez y Anahí**

**~Come With Me- Ricky Martin ~Spanglish Version~**

-Ky, ¿Qué te pasa?

-estoy harto de que todos sean tan estúpidos sólo por dinero

-pero, eso en que te perjudica?, los idiotas son ellos, no tú

-pero me da coraje, Pip, Tweek y Butters son mis amigos

-nuestros también

-no entiendes, ellos y yo nos volvimos muy amigos

-¿desde cuándo?

-desde que te me declaraste… entonces ellos me ayudaron a escoger la canción

-ya veo… pero cálmate Ky, ellos se saben defender

-….creo que estas en lo cierto…

-claro que lo estoy!- dijo rodeando los hombros de su novio- vamos, no he comido y ya casi termina la hora del almuerzo

-bien….

Ambos muchachos regresaron a la cafetería, directo a su mesa junto a sus amigos, sorpresivamente ambos Teams completos, se encontraban el cafeinomano, y sus otros 2 amigos, los cuales se encontraban discutiendo, al parecer, todos contra el taco- loco

-que no lo soy!

-acéptalo, Clyde

-no lo acepto, porque no lo soy!

-hey, hey, ahora porque discuten?- preguntó el azabache mientras ~junto a su novio~ se sentaba

-bueno, lo que pasa es que Clyde, no quiere aceptar que es gay

-¿lo eres?- preguntó el judío

-no!

-seguro?- "re-preguntó" el británico

-si!, Pip, no puedo creer que tu pienses que soy gay

-v-vamos, somos a-amigos, puedes confiar en n-nosotros

-no entienden?!, NO SOY GAY!

-Clyde- dijo el judío posando su mano sobre el hombro del chico- puedes confiar

-….no, no lo soy, ¿Cuándo van a entender?

-bueno, es que tus actitudes nos dicen otra cosa- habló el inmortal

-pues las cosas que piensan son tonterías

-ah, no seas mentiroso y ya acéptalo

-no

-si

-no

-si

-no

-no

-si

-te tengo

-jódete Craig, solo me confundiste!

-pff, solo dilo

-no

-Clyde, es normal que sea difícil confesar tus preferencias sexuales, y te entiendo, también fue difícil, y más si quién se te declara es tu Súper Mejor Amigo, vamos, yo te ayudo- le dijo sonriendo

-Kyle…

-vamos Clyde, repite conmigo "_soy gay"-_ le decía el líder de su Team

_-…_

_-"soy gay"_

-…..soy gay…

-dilo

-soy gay

-grítalo!

-soy gay!- todos los chicos y chicas se le quedaron mirando al castaño- soy gay, soy gay!, ya, ¿satisfechos?!

-sí, mucho

-y bien?, cómo te sientes?- preguntó su inglés amigo

-bien… supongo..

-supones?

-no lo sé… como que siento que falta algo

-algo como qué?

-no lo sé… siento que…. necesito expresarlo…

-qué? ¿Cómo que sientes que necesitas explicarlo?... sentir?

-…siento qué….- se pone de pie

**Clyde: **"_El silencio se va,_

_Junto a mí, ya no está._

_El dolor se marchó,-_** mira a sus amigos**

_Y mi alma es libre del temor-_** toma su corazón**

**Kyle: **_Comprendí que si estoy aquí,-_** Se pone de pie al igual que el castaño**

_Es porque yo así lo decidí,_

_Conocer y reconocer_

_Que nada es perfecto_**- toma el mentón de su novio con el índice y lo eleva lentamente**

_Y el defecto es bello también-_** se acerca a los labios del azabache**

**Clyde: **_Libertad, libertad,_

_No voy a abandonar mis sueños!-_** niega con la cabeza**

**Kyle: **_Libertad, libertad_

_Es tiempo de vivir sin miedo!_

**Pip:**_ Yo sólo quiero-_** se levanta**

**Clyde: **_Li-li-li-libertad tad tad tad tad-_** se sube a la mesa ~lo sé, en toda canción suben a la mesa~**

**Pip:**_ Yo sólo quiero-_** mira a sus amigos uno por uno**

**Clyde:**_ Li-li-li-libertad tad tad tad tad_

**Pip: **_Yo sólo quiero_

**Clyde**_**:**__ Li-li-li-libertad tad tad tad tad_

**Pip:**_ Yo sólo quiero_

**Clyde:**_ Li-li-li-libertad tad tad tad tad tad-_** baja lentamente**

**Craig:**_ Deja atrás el disfraz,-_** se levanta, dejando sorprendidos a algunos presentes**

_Quema ya el antifaz._

_Tu destino es vivir,-_** pone su mano sobre el pecho**

_Y sentir dejando de fingir_

**Clyde:**_ Puedo amar,-_** posa ambas manos sobre su corazón**

_No hay oscuridad,_

_Hay nuevos horizontes que buscar,-_** estira su brazo**

**Bunny:**_ hoy mi fé me hace creer_** – ambos chicos se levantan**

**Stan:**_ que tengo mil razones,-_** toma a su novio de la cintura**

_Para tocar el cielo y gritar- _**el judío coloca sus manos en los hombros del oji azul**

**Kyle:**_ Libertad, libertad_

_No voy a abandonar mis sueños_**- reposa su frente con la de su novio**

**Stan:**_ Libertad, libertad_

_Es tiempo de vivir sin miedo_

**Butters**_: Yo sólo quiero-_** sonrie**

**Kenny: **_Li-li-li-libertad tad tad tad tad-_** mueve sus hombros**

**Butters: **_Yo sólo quiero-_** baila**

**Kenny: **_Li-li-li-libertad tad tad tad tad_

**Butters:** _Yo sólo quiero_

**Kenny:** _Li-li-li-libertad tad tad tad tad_

**Butters:** _Yo sólo quiero_

**Kenny:** _Li-li-li-libertad tad tad tad tad tad_

**Stan: **_ Li-li-li-libertad tad tad tad tad-_** se quita su chaqueta**

**Kyle: **_Yo sólo quiero_

**Stan: **_Li-li-li-libertad tad tad tad tad_

**Kyle: **_Yo sólo quiero_

**Stan: **_Li-li-li-libertad tad tad tad tad_

**Kyle: **_Yo sólo quiero_

**Stan: **_Li-li-li-libertad tad tad tad tad tad_

**Damien:**_ Libertad_**- último de levantarse de la mesa, sus amigos lo miraron raro, al igual que a Craig**

_Yo vivo en libertad,_

_No tengo que ocultar_

_Mi personalidad_

**Clyde:**_ Libertad-_** vuelve a subirse sobre la mesa y baila**

_Yo vivo en libertad_

_No me voy a frenar_

_Yo busco libertad_

**Pip:**___Vive y sueña en libertad,-_** baila al ritmo de la canción**

_Tú decides a quién amar,_

_Hoy tu voz no van a callar_

_Grita fuerte quiero escuchar_

**Damien: **_wow!_

_Wow!_

_Wow!_

_Wow…!- _** todos se detienen un momento**

**Craig:**_ Libertad_

**Clyde:**_ Libertad_

**Craig: **_Libertad_

**Clyde:**_ Libertad_

**Stan: **_No voy a abandonar mis sueños ~wooohoo~ Libertad_

**Kyle: **_Libertad_

**Stan: **_Libertad_

**Kyle: **_Libertad_

**Stan: **_Es tiempo de vivir sin miedo_

**Kyle: **_Yo quiero libertad_

**Craig: **_Li-li-li-libertad tad tad tad tad_

**Tweek: **_Yo quiero libertad!_

**Craig: **_Li-li-li-libertad tad tad tad tad_

**Tweek: **_Yo sólo quiero_

**Craig: **_Li-li-li-libertad tad tad tad tad_

**Tweek: **_Yo sólo quiero_

**Craig: **_Li-li-li-libertad tad tad tad tad tad_

**Damien:**_ Li-li-li-libertad tad tad tad tad_

**Pip:**___Yo sólo quiero_

**Damien: **_ Li-li-li-libertad tad tad tad tad_

**Pip:**_ li-libertad_

**Damien:**_ Li-li-li-libertad tad tad tad tad_

**Pip: **_ooh libertad, ooh libertad_

**Clyde: **_Li-li-li-libertad tad tad tad tad tad…"-_** todos se detienen rítmicamente**

-y ahora?, cómo te sientes?

-bien, ahora si me siento completo!

-muy bien por ti amigo

-gracias!- dijo dedicándole una sonrisa al líder, quién segundos después le devolvió el mismo gesto

-bien, ahora vamos a clase

-pero… aun no dan el….-_"RIIIIINNNG!, RIIIIINNNG!"-…._ me corrijo

-¿Qué sigue?

-historia

-genial!

-pensé que odiabas la historia, Kenny

-de hecho!, pero es la única clase en la que me puedo dormir **~ y en serio, puedo dormir :3~**

-bueno, y que esperamos?, ¡A dormir!

**Llegaron al salón, el profesor como de costumbre solo llegó, les dejó actividades y se acomodó en su escritorio, el aula estaba en absoluto silencio, si alguien irrumpía aquella mudez, era mandado por un reporte de 10 o 20 puntos, dependiendo de quién se tratase. Ahora, el oji rojo y su ex se encontraban mandándose mensajes de texto**

**-**_"Por favor Pip, dame otra oportunidad, ¿no crees que me he humillado lo suficiente?"_

_-sí, te has humillado mucho, pero, ni aunque corras por toda la escuela en un vestido de princesa volvería contigo, Damien, ¿no recuerdas la noche pasada? Ya no me busques, por favor"_

_-"no puedo, me gustas mucho, cierro mis ojos y te veo, duermo y sueño contigo, me baño y… y al cerrar los ojos te veo ahí frente mío, Pip, TE AMO!"_

_-"Damien, me caes muy bien, pero solo debemos seguir como amigos, desde el principio"_

_-"pero ya me gustabas desde el principio"_

_-"no es verdad, me prendiste fuego para poder quedarte en la fiesta de Eric"_

_-"bueno, sí, pero ya te dije que estoy arrepentido!"_

_-"Basta ya, Damien, y esta conversación se acabó"-_ fue el último mensaje mandado por el inglés antes de apagar su teléfono celular

_-_Pip…

**Pasaron las horas y la escuela había llegado a su fin, todos se marchaban a sus casas. El Anticristo caminaba junto a sus amigos, hasta que vio a su ex sentado bajo un árbol con sus otros 2 amigos rubios –ya era costumbre entre ellos andar juntos-**

-de verdad Damien, no creo que Pip siga interesado en ti

-te lo juro, Craig!, en cada clase Pip se me queda viendo, siento su mirada

-suenas como una chica

-es verdad, yo lo he visto- afirmó el judío

-bueno, si Kyle lo dice, es porque es verdad

-ah, ah, ah, no lo olvides, Stan, estos judío son buenos diciendo mentiras

-no deberías estar haciendo ejercicio ahora, gordo?

-ah?, pff, claro, como yo SI tengo músculos

-¿a qué te refieres?

-simple, Kahl, es obvio que al hacerte falta ejercicio, desarrollaste una figura muy delgada y delicada, igual a la de una "_mulier"_

-qué?

-tú sabes, _"mulier", "eris", "molleris"_

-al grano, culón!

-bien Kahl, a lo qué me refiero es que, a falta de musculatura y ejercicio tienes el cuerpo de una _"felix"_, o para que me entienda tu cerebro judío, una chica

-una chica?!

-sip, mira-señala el torso del muchacho- hasta se te está formando cadera y cintura

-ahora si te mato!

-no, ni lo intentes Kahl, en una de esas podrías moverte y mancharte, sabes algo? Usa _"Saba"_, con seguridad, la más cómoda!

-es todo gordo inmundo, estás muerto!-diciendo esto, el pelirrojo se abalanzó sobre el castaño, comenzando a golpearlo en la cara

-K-Kyle!, cálmate!- decía su novio tratando de separarlos, por fortuna, los pudo separar antes de que el judío arrancara la cabeza del ex gordo

-bien, bien…. Ya, ya me calme…

-chicos, por si lo olvidaban, no me están ayudando

-perdón, Damien

-no importa

-pero… ¿y Pip?

-siento que me ama, pero algo se lo impide

-ah?

-sí, ha de tener un secreto

-¿y qué?, ¿piensas averiguarlo?

-hmmmm….- el Anticristo se alejó de su grupo, dirigiéndose hacia el rubio

-e-entonces d-dije qué….

-hola, Pip

-Damien?

-sí, necesito que me escuches

-no, ya para de una vez Damien

-sabes?

-qué?- el oji rojo se acerca al inglés y lo acorrala contra un árbol

"_Yo sé bien lo que me escondes,_

_Tras tu mirada angelica-a-a-iaa-_** toma el mentón del inglés **

_Tus ojos me responden_

_Y sé que quieres darme má-a-a-iaa_

_Tus manos no me mienten!-_** toma las manos del rubio**

_Me atrapan y me encienden_

_Y siento que me va-a-an a quemar_

_Let's stop talking about it-_**coloca su índice sobre los labios del rubio**

_No pensemos about it_

_Let's get crazy about it ~crazy about it~_

_~crazy about it….~ _**se aleja y da la espalda**

_I got you now!-_** se gira y camina hacia su ex nuevamente**

_Voy a llevarte al límite irreal ~ay, yay, a~-_** señala al muchacho**

_Mucho más!_

_Por eso come with me tonight (oh…)-_** mueve su dedo índice en señal que se acercara**

_Come with me tonight (oh…)_

_Come with me tonight_

_No existe el fin en para siempre-_** niega con su dedo**

_Y el cielo no tiene fina-a-aiaa-_** estira su mano al cielo **

_Crucemos juntos el presente,-_** toma la mano del rubio**

_Hasta que el sol vuelva a brilla-a-aiaar_

_Tus manos no me mienten!_

_Me atrapan y me encienden-_** toma la cintura del inglés**

_Y siento que me va-a-an a quemar_

_Let's stop talking about it-_** de nuevo coloca su índice en los labios del menor**

_No pensemos about it_

_Let's get crazy about it ~crazy about it~_

_~crazy about it….~-_** baja su mirada**

_I got you now!-_** lo acerca más hacia él**

_Voy a llevarte al límite irreal ~ay, yay, a~_

_Mucho más!_

_Por eso come with me tonight (oh…)_

_Come with me tonight (oh…)_

_Come with me tonight-_** se aleja**

_Ohhh (tonight) ohhh (tonight)-_**sigue la misma coreografía del video hasta el final**

_Come with me tonight… tonight_

_Come with me…(hey) come with me (hey)_

_Come with me… (yeah!) come with me (tonight)_

_Come with me (tonight)… come with me_

_Are you coming?..._

_I got you now!_

_Voy a llevarte al límite irreal ~ay, yay, a~_

_Mucho más!_

_Por eso come with me tonight (oh…)_

_Come with me tonight (oh…)_

_Come with me tonight ~come with me tonight~ (oh…)_

_Come with me tonight ~come with me tonight~ (oh…)-_**acerca más al rubio, pegando sus frentes**

_Come with me tonight ~come with me tonight…~"-_**le dedica una sonrisa y un guiño coqueto **

-Damien….

-dime?...-rodea el cuello del anticristo con sus brazos y le plantea un beso, para después salir corriendo junto a su cafeinomano amigo- no espera!, Pip!

-que gacho

-que ya afloje

-Ke-Kenny!

-lo siento, Buttie, pero es la verdad

-….no importa, pero, no me rendiré!, aun puedo intentarlo mañana!

-mañana?- preguntó el chico de pompón rojo

-sí, el concurso, ¿lo recuerdan?

-oooh, cierto!

-pero…- habló el tacomaniaco

-qué?

-cantarás una de Justin Bieber?

-NO! ¿Cómo se te ocurre tal mierda?!

-bueno… pues… Pip adora a J.B

-todo mundo lo adora- habló el judío

-Kyle?!, tú también?!

-sí, al igual que Butters, Tweek, Wendy…

-Butters?!- preguntó alterado el rubio

-Tweek?!- gritó el oji azul

-Wendy?!- preguntó aún más alterado el castaño

-sí

-cierto… pero no puedo cantar tal porquería!

-pues no, pero… piénsalo, si cantaras una, Pip volvería a tus pies!

-cierto…. Oh!, me dieron otra idea!

-cuál?

-ya lo sabrán, por ahora necesito hablar con Stan, Craig, Cartman y Kenny…. A solas..

-¿qué?

-no es nada personal, Kyle, me caes bien, pero necesito que me prestes a tu novio, igual tú Butters

-ah?... b-bueno… vamos, Kyle?

-sí… total, necesito acabar algo de ciencias

-b-bien…- ambos chicos salieron

-bien, Damien, ¿Cuál es tu plan?

-escuchen, mañana, después del concurso….

**Y así siguió contando el plan que tenía, según él, se trataba de "un plan romántico"**

**BIEN! Casí el último cap, vaya, es tan rápido…~ y lo hubiese sido más si no te hubieses bloqueado la mente~… callaos!... bueno gente, hora de retirarse, recomendación diaria COMAN FRUTAS Y VERDURAS!...~ para que crezcan grandes y sexys como el ayudante de Aki~… sí que eres pesado!...~ ya sé, no?~…. **


	16. Sólo 2 palabras Te amo

**GENTE Y GENTA LINDA QUE LEE!...~ve al grano~… bien ¬¬, bueno, ya estamos casi por concluir y…~ y queremos darles las gracias por leer~… sí, nos han hecho very happy….~ así que, disfruten uno de los últimos capis~**

**~Silly Boy- Lady Gaga ft. ****Rihanna… ~según… (¿?)~**

**~Never Knew I Needed- Ne~Yo**

* * *

-¿cuál crees que sea su plan?

-n-no lo s-sé, pe-pero de seguro t-tiene que ver c-con el concurso

-ooh…

-s-sí

-mira, ahí están Pip y Tweek- dijo el judío señalando a ambos rubios

-v-vamos

-sí

-te lo juro Tweek, ya no puedo más… creo que amo a Damien

-p-pero Pip, ngh!, pensé que di-dijiste que ack!, que ya n-no querías que te lastimara

-lo sé!... pero… ha sido romántico… y lo he tratado muy mal

-hey Pip, Tweek

-hola gha! Kyle

-hola…- dijo sin ánimo alguno

-Pip, tienes que decirle a Damien lo que sientes, sino… se te puede ir

-sí… pero no lo sé

-si lo sabes, pero no quieres admitir que lo amas

-está bien, lo acepto!, amo a Damien….

-debes decírselo

-lo haré…. Después de la competencia, ahora no quiero hablar con nadie… me voy a dormir

-tan temprano?

-sí….- el inglés miró a su izquierda, pudo distinguir a un azabache, especificando, al ex de su cafeinomano amigo- Tweek, creo que es para ti

-gha!. Oh Dios, que hago?!

-Tweek, cálmate, solo habla con Craig y dile lo que sientes

-bien, ngh

-hola Tweek

-gha!, Craig, oh, Jesucristo

-necesito hablar contigo

-pa-para qué? De nuevo ne-necesitas dinero? Necesitas u-usarme?

-no es eso

-e-entonces?

-Tweek, de verdad te amo

-hmm?

-que te amo

-gha!, oh Dios, Craig, s-sabes lo que e-en verdad p-pasa?

-qué?

"_Me llamas más que nunca_

_Ahora que todo hecho está_**- señala al muchacho**

_Dos llaves tras de mí_

_No nos divertíamos en verdad_

_Pero no estás bien_

_Diciéndome que me extrañas_

_Recuerdo bien-__** lleva su índice a la cabeza**_

_Qué decías: "Odio tu cintura"_**- lleva ambas manos a la cintura**

_Dije que no volveré,_

_Así es_

_Me engañaste una vez, pero tú-_**señala al chico**

_Puedes tener un ego así_

_Sólo malo para ti_

_Cuando me tenías_

_No sabías que hacer ~está sobre ti~_

_Tenías un buen chico_**- se aleja**

_Buen chico, chico_

_Eso es poseedor_

_P-p-p-poseedor_

_Tenías un buen chico_

_Buen chico_

_No supiste como tratarlo-_** lo vuelve a señalar**

_T-t-t-tratarlo ~tratarlo~_

_Así que chico tonto _

_Sal de mi vista ~mi vista~-_**señala sus ojos**

_¿Por qué te gusta lamentarte?_

_Así que chico tonto_

_Sal de mi cabello ~mi cabello~_

_No te quiero más a ti,_

_Vete de aquí_

_Chico tonto,_

_Chico tonto_

_¿Por qué actúas como un chico tonto?_

_~Chico tonto, chico chico ~_

_Actuando, actuando,_

_Chico tonto_

_Vienes con unas líneas cursis_

"_no puedes vivir sin mí"_**- se abraza**

_Obtendré unas flores,_

_Para el día que estés_

_Enterrado_

_No,_

_La gente no comete errores_

_Pero sólo pienso que tu trasero es falso_**- señala los glúteos del oji azul**

_Lo único que quiero de ti_

_De ti ~aléjate~_

_Dije que no volveré,_

_Así es_

_Me engañaste una vez, pero tú-_** lo señala**

_Puedes tener un ego así_

_Sólo malo para ti_

_Cuando me tenías_

_No sabías que hacer ~está sobre ti~_

_Tenías un buen chico_

_Buen chico, chico_

_Eso es poseedor_

_P-p-p-poseedor_

_Tenías un buen chico_

_Buen chico_

_No supiste como tratarlo_

_T-t-t-tratarlo ~tratarlo~_

_Así que chico tonto _

_Sal de mi vista ~mi vista~_

_¿Por qué te gusta lamentarte?_**- inclina su cabeza a la izquierda**

_Así que chico tonto_

_Sal de mi cabello ~mi cabello~_

_No te quiero más a ti,_

_Vete de aquí_

_No más, no más, no más ~no, ooh~_

_Chico tonto,_

_Chico tonto_

_¿Por qué actúas como un chico tonto?-_** comienza a bailar rítmicamente**

_~Chico tonto, chico chico ~_

_Actuando, actuando,_

_Chico tonto_

_Chico tonto,_

_Chico tonto_

_¿Por qué actúas como un chico tonto?_

_~Chico tonto, chico chico ~_

_Actuando, actuando,_

_Chico tonto_

_Así que chico tonto _

_Sal de mi vista ~mi vista~_

_¿Por qué te gusta lamentarte?_

_Así que chico tonto_

_Sal de mi cabello ~mi cabello~_

_No te quiero más a ti,_

_Vete de aquí_

_Chico tonto,_

_Chico tonto_

_¿Por qué actúas como un chico tonto?_

_~Chico tonto, chico chico ~_

_Actuando, actuando,_

_Chico tonto_

_Chico tonto…"-_** el azabache fue señalado por última vez**

-Tweek… perdón… no sabía que te sentías así

-gha!, nunca t-te interesó

-bueno… al principio no, pero ahora…

-ngh, Craig, basta, me tengo q-que ir

-pero…. Tweek

-pero nada, gha!- diciendo esto, el rubio se alejó

-te lo dije, y me escuchaste? Noo!- regañó el judío

-ya cállate… de igual manera, Tweek volverá conmigo

-ahí va tu estúpido ego

-no es ego, es algo que presiento

-ah?

-lo sabrás después

-ok…

-vamos Ky, te invito un helado

-gracias

-awww, que lindos maricas

-cállate culo gordo!

-ignóralo Kyle

-bien….

-le va a dar en la boquita al judío gay?

-cállate, gordo!

-no me llames gordo!

-no nos llames maricas!

-Kyle, Kyle, mejor vámonos, esto no terminará bien, vamos chicos?- dijo a sus demás amigos

-si!

-quero un helao!

-Cylde, no hables como retrasado mental

-bien- este hizo una mueca de enojado

-ahora, vámonos

-ok….- ambos chicos se alejaron junto con el resto de sus amigos qué aún estaban presentes, aunque el judío no dejaba de estar molesto

**Los chicos se dirigieron al centro comercial a como ya habían dicho, a tomar un helado. Todos se encontraban ahora en la heladería. El azabache se encontraba haciendo una especie del retrato de su ex en el helado**

**-**Tweek…

-ya párale Craig, sabes que Tweek regresará contigo después del concurso

-cómo estás tan seguro?- cuestionó el pelirrojo

-porque después…

-CÁLLATE GORDO IDIOTA!- gritó el novio del judío

-Stan?... ocultas algo?

-eh?... ah!... no, no jejeje, ¿cómo se te ocurre tal cosa?

-bueno… es qué le acabas de gritar al gordo como nunca le has gritado

-yo?... no, no lo hice

-sí, lo hiciste

-ah… jeje… bueno, es porque… miren! son el Topo y Gregory

-hola compañeros- saludó el rubio

-hola Gregory- respondieron

-¿qué hacen?

-comiendo un helado, ¿gustan?

-sí, ¿Qué dices Christophe?, me invitas uno?

-claro, todo por mi "_amour"_

_-_te amo, mi vida

-y yo a ti

-y yo pensé que Stan y Kalh eran lo más marica del mundo- susurró el castaño. Pasados uno minutos los recién llegados ya estaban sentados junto a sus amigos

-Christophe…

-dime

-te amo

-y yo a ti

-que romántico- habló el judío

-te lo parece?- preguntó el rubio

-sí

-es normal sonar romántico al decirle a la persona que amas que es lo más especial de tu vida

-de verdad, Stan?

-sí, te amo con toda mi alma

-Stan…

-hay muchas cosas que se pueden decir ahora- habló el novio del pelirrojo

-cómo cuáles?

-que te amo- habló el castaño dirigiéndose a su rubio

-Christophe…

-hay muchas razones por las cuales te amo- habló el azabache

-sí?

-sí

-es muy especial tu manera de ser…- habló el castaño

-de verdad?

-ya paren!- gritó desesperado el ex obeso- no sé quién le habla a quién?!

-sí, porque no hablan por separado?

-separado?

-sí

-Stan, se me ocurre algo

-¿Qué?

-ven- ambos chicos salieron y segundos después regresaron

-a dónde fueron?

-a pensar lo que más nos gusta de ustedes

-sí, sus formas de ser

-ah?- preguntaron el rubio y el judío

(_Stan)_

"_De la forma _

_Que cambias mi plan,_** se sienta frente a su novio**

_Por ser la_

_Distracción perfecta-_** acaricia su mejilla**

_De la forma en que_

_Tomaste la idea que tengo_

_De todo lo que deseo tener _

_Me hiciste ver_

_Que hay algo que me faltaba_

_Por el final_

_De mis comienzos_

_Por el extraño _

_E inesperado amigo-_** toma su mano**

_Por ser algo_

_Que yo nunca hubiese escogido_

_Pero al mismo tiempo_

_Eres algo que no quiero perder_

_Y de lo que nunca más_

_Deseo prescindir nuevamente_

_(Mole)_

_Eres lo mejor _**– llega por detrás del rubio y le abraza**

_Que jamás creí necesitar_

_Cuando estabas aquí no lo sabía_

_Eres lo mejor _

_Que jamás creí necesitar-_** se coloca frente al rubio**

_Ahora está claro_

_Que te necesito siempre-_**toma su mano y la besa**

_Mi felicidad accidental_

_Por y para siempre_

_De la forma en que entras_

_Y me confortas… con tu risa_**- acaricia los labios de su novio**

_Reconozco que_

_Antes no eras parte de mi libro_

_Pero ahora si lo abres y miras dentro de él_

_Eres el principio y el fin_

_De cada capítulo__**-**_** acaricia su rostro**

_(Stan)_

_Eres lo mejor –_** se pone de pie**

_Que jamás creí necesitar_

_Cuando estabas aquí no lo sabía_

_Eres lo mejor _**– toma las manos del pelirrojo**

_Que jamás creí necesitar_

_Ahora está claro_

_Que te necesito siempre-_** se arrodilla**

_¿Cómo imaginar que estaría aquí?_

_¿Quién sabría que estaría aquí?_

_Tan inesperado,_

_No se puede negar_

_Te lo he dicho_

_Aquí mismo_

_Cuando estabas conmigo-_** besa sus manos**

_(Mole)_

_Eres lo mejor –_**se sienta al lado de su novio y rodea sus hombros con su brazo**

_Que jamás creí necesitar_

_Cuando estabas aquí no lo sabía_

_Eres lo mejor _

_Que jamás creí necesitar-_** entrelazan sus manos**

_Ahora está claro_

_Que te necesito siempre…_

_Ahora es tan claro_

_Que te necesito siempre…."-_** ambos chicos besan a sus respectivas familias**

-Stan, eres el mejor novio del mundo

-lo sabía Christophe, tendrías que ser dulce en algún momento

-sería el doble de cursi solo por verte feliz

-Christophe

Bien, bien- irrumpió la atmósfera romántica el rubio pervertido- ha sido muy romántico, pero ya es hora de irme

-adiós Kenny

-adiós

-Kenny tiene razón, comienza a oscurecer, adiós

-vámonos todos

-sí

**Todos los chicos se fueron, por supuesto que 2 fueron acompañados por sus respectivas parejas. Ahora el azabache estaba frente la puerta de la casa de su novio**

-gracias por traerme

-no es nada, ese es mi trabajo

-aun así, gracias Stan- este abrió la puerta de su casa, antes de entrar se volvió con su novio quién estaba a punto de irse- amm… Stan

-dime?

-me gustó mucho tu canción…

-me alegra, siempre trato de hacerte feliz- el pelirrojo se acercó a su novio y le planteo un dulce beso

-te amo Stanley- dicho esto, entro a su casa

-y yo a ti…- el muchacho se retira felizmente

-gracias por acompañarme, Christophe, aunque no era necesario

-no importa, me gusta estar contigo

-a mí igual… por cierto… gracias por la canción, me encantó mucho

-eso quería, porque te amo

-y yo a ti

-hasta mañana, cher Gregory

-hasta mañana…- ambos se despidieron educadamente con un beso

* * *

**Esto fue raro, no supe ni lo que escribí… en la mayoría jajaja, bien, me voy :3 cuidence gente shula y hermosa, RECOMENDACIÓN DIARIA… ~ooh, oohh, ¿puedo decirla yo?~… sí, claro, porque no?...~ COMAN FRUTAS Y VERDURAS!~…¿cómo se sintió?...~bieeen :3~… me alegro **


End file.
